Here Without You
by kellz1pt5
Summary: Alex is threatened while investigating an eccentric banker’s death when they discovered a corruption within the banker’s business. She goes into hiding, but has a surprise for Bobby. B/A
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own them, but only if I did…things would be slightly different.

A/N: I started writing this over Christmas break while listening to "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down and when I didn't have internet access on my laptop, so I thought about adding the chapters once I got back to the dorms. This is what I plan on doing. Also, let me know what you think. R &R, please!

Chapter One

Robert Goren stood outside the precinct. He watched the busy streets of New York for any sign of his partner out of habit. She would no longer be coming down the street or anywhere else for that matter. She was in hiding. Somewhere he was not given the chance to know.

He remembered. They had been investigating an eccentric banker's death when they discovered a corruption within the banker's business. Alexandra Eames, his partner, had gone undercover alone and gotten too close for comfort to the head honcho. Her life had been threatened and so therefore, she had been placed in the federal Witness Protection Program.

The last night before she was taken to the Program, they spent the night alone. Seven years of being partners had chained them together. They were inseparable, but now they had to take time away from each other. Goren planned a nice evening of dinner and a movie. They ate at a nice four-star restaurant and rented a couple of movies to take back to his apartment. Goren snuggled close to her, memorizing everything about her. Her perfume was still on the clothes he wore that night. She knew his oddities and gave him her half-full perfume bottle and her pillow among other things, mostly things that could be set around the apartment.

She looked up at him, content on their current position and warmly smiled at him. He smiled back, and Alex took him by surprise. She kissed him softly. He was hesitant at first, not sure if she should have done that. It hadn't quite hit him that she was leaving. Alex was patient and let him take the lead. Now, away from the stiffness of work and professional life, Goren took the lead and kissed her more passionately.

They spent the one night making love and enjoying each other's company. The next day, she left for whereville. He missed her ever since and that was a week ago.

"Goren? Please come back in. We need to go over the material."

Goren came back to reality. His new partner, Julie Killman, stood at the top stair of their precinct. He was 6'5"; she was 5'5". Killman was in no way similar to Alex. He wasn't particularly fond of his new partner; she was a rookie like he had been once. However, he tried to be patient with her like Alex had been with him. So far, it was only halfway working.

_Alex? Wherever you are…I hope you're safe and happy._ He silently thought before heading back into the precinct with his partner.

_Crash!_ A broken plate landed into the kitchen of Alexandra Eames. She had been preparing lunch and accidentally dropped a plate. Her thoughts were tied to Robert Goren, or Bobby – as she liked to call him – and how much she missed his company. She desperately wanted to call him and let him know that she was alive and okay, but she knew it was not an option. Until the threat on her life was over, she was stuck in this sleepy mountain town.

The Feds gave her the identity of Alexa Goren – at her request, of course – and that she was a secretary for the local police department. Granted, it wasn't anything compared to what she used to, but it was something to the life she once had. She was due to start on Monday, which was in three days. She was ready to get back into some kind of routine, but her heart still pulled for Bobby. Hoping to have at least a piece of her past with her, she was excited that they let her have his last name. It was like she had a part of him with her always, even if they may never see each other ever again.

No one has called her or seen her. She was alone. The Feds had left her alone after debriefing her and bringing her to her new house, a little cottage hidden in the woods. She had nothing with her, except a small photo of her and Bobby at an awards ceremony for them. They were the greatest team that had the most closed cases and most arrests. They hadn't caught her at snatching it. She smiled at his smile and genuine happiness. They were dancing, and it was so obvious that they were in a world of their own. She saw it now what she was surprised their bosses hadn't said anything. They were in love with each other.

Another picture she'd snatch was taken at the same place but they had each other within arm's reach smiling for the camera. She missed those days.

_Bobby? Be safe and take care of yourself._ She silently thought as she looked up to the ceiling.

She picked up the broken plate and threw it into the waste can, then she grabbed another one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Time passed. Two months later, Alex found out she was pregnant. She had gained a few close friends and they had come over. The Feds couldn't expect her not to make any friends; after all it was a small town. When she began to show signs of possibly being pregnant, her friends pushed into going to the doctor's. He confirmed what she already suspected.

Alex played it cool. Underneath, she was excited. She was going to be a mother! Bobby was going to be father! She hadn't found another man, never had any interest in the men around town. Oh, how she wished she could call him and tell him the news! But she knew that was against the rules.

At the moment, her friend, Lori Chapman, was helping her set up the crib.

"I know that you don't like to talk about your past, but why haven't you contacted the father? You know, I can get in contact with him if you want." Lori was a detective at the department.

"I know, but it's best that he not know about this. At least not where I am." Alex had told Lori, who had become her next best friend. She had proven to be a loyal friend. Besides, Alex had had enough of keeping the secret by herself. It had been eating at her ever since she left.

Lori, married to one of the bankers in town, had two small children, both under five. Alex was happy that her unborn child would have someone to play with.

"I wish I could tell him. He'd be so excited and want to participate in raising the baby, but with this hit on me, I won't risk none of our lives." Alex was frustrated at the fact that she could hint at the fact that she would be having his baby.

Now, she would have more than just Bobby's last name with her.

It was briefly quiet. Lori finally said something. "I'll get in touch with him after the baby is born. Maybe the hit on you will be passed by then. I could use codes that only you two know."

She smiled weakly. "Thanks, Lori. I'd appreciate it."

Bobby was still single, no potential in having a girlfriend, and he lived at the same apartment. He wanted everything to be the same in his life in case there was a chance that Alex would get in contact with him. He doubted it, but still.

At the moment, he was listening to Elliott Yamin's "Wait For You" while he read the current case file and made notes. This song was one of a few that had caught his ears. He constantly listened to them whenever he was home or on his way to work. His partner was only at arm's length. Bobby wouldn't allow himself to get too close to her. He still closed cases and acted like his normal self, but his boss knew differently. Bobby couldn't pass off that Alex's absence didn't bother him.

His phone interrupted his concentration. He turned the volume down and answered the call.

_"Goren?"_ It was his boss.

"Yes, sir?" Bobby sat back in his chair.

_"I need you to come in. There's been another murder."_

"I'll be right there."

When Bobby entered the Major Case Squad office, he went straight to his boss. His boss closed the door and began to ask questions.

"Why are you asking questions? Shouldn't I get onto the murder case?" Bobby tilted his head.

"Look, the police commission's worried that you aren't taking Eames' absence very well."

Bobby protested. "I'm still keeping my quota for the closed cases. Who told them?"

"I can't tell you that." The guy sat in his chair. "Are you okay?"

"I'm well enough to work, if that's what you're asking." Bobby wondered who would have told.

"Okay." His boss released him, and Bobby went to his desk. He looked longingly at the empty seat across from him. The signs that Alex had even set foot in there were nowhere to be found. This irritated him.

The papers had presumed her to die in the line of duty. It had killed him to act like she had died; it almost felt like she was gone. Her family mourned and he attempted to talk to them, but her sister wanted nothing to do with him. They weren't told that she had gone into the Witness Protection Program. He certainly couldn't tell them.

It still hurt whenever he thought about it. He wished that he could talk to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Alex went through the pregnancy just exactly like she had with her nephew. Time kept rolling and she got bigger. She was having another boy. His name would be Ian Robert Goren. Her plan was to tell Bobby as soon as she had the chance. Lori would do it if she didn't have the chance, but nevertheless she wanted him to know about their son.

"Lori?" she felt a contraction, a strong contraction. "I'm in labor!"

She was at work when it happened. Lori was in the boss' office when her little boy decided he ought to come.

"Oh my god!" Lori rushed to her aid. They went to the hospital, and she delivered a healthy six-pound baby boy.

Alex smiled as she nursed Ian. He was so small and precious. She was in awe of him and knew that she wanted to be there for him always.

One passionate night resulted into a life that would do well in the world. At least she hoped he would. That was too early thinking in his life.

"Ian, someday you'll get to meet your daddy." She said as she stroked his crown.

Bobby got his mail from his box and he had a slip that there was a package waiting for him. He went to the mailroom and handed the slip to the guy inside.

"Ah, here ya go, Mr. Goren. It came in this morning." He handed the package to Bobby and waited for Goren to sign the dotted line.

After signing, Bobby went to his apartment. Inside, he looked at the package. It had been shipped out from Willow Springs, Georgia. He didn't know anyone from Georgia. His curiosity, though, won out. A card and a how-to-care-for-your-baby book had been wrapped neatly. He was puzzled.

He read the card and instantly recognized the handwriting. _Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!_ He screamed in his mind. Bobby sat down in his LazyBoy chair. He set the book on the coffee table and read the card.

"_Dear, Bobby,_

_I've wanted to get in contact with you for so long, but as you know, I couldn't. Everything's okay. I have a few close friends here, one I absolutely trust. You're still my number one though. I miss you, Bobby and wish that I could be there, helping you solve cases like we used to. They let me pick my name, so I went with Alexa Goren. _

_They don't know that I'm writing you, but my friend has ways around the system. She wanted me to tell you what's been happening with me. She thought that you ought to know. I agree with her._

_Bobby, we have a son together. I named him Ian Robert Goren. He's so adorable and smart. He looks up at me with studying eyes. He has your eyes, and I'm beginning to wonder whether he'll be like his daddy and have the ability to get inside people's heads. He was born on February 11. _

_I've enclosed his picture from the hospital and a picture of us. Now, you'll have us in your pocket wherever you go. I love you, Bobby._

_Love,_

_Alex Eames"_

Bobby sat there with the baby pictures. He stared at the baby. _Their son_. He couldn't believe it. They had a baby boy together. This would be a bit of a problem if she ever came back to New York. He didn't care though. Anything would be done to keep him happy.

_Ian. She took my name and gave our son my name. I'm honored._ Bobby thought. He took the pictures and placed them in his wallet, keeping them safe. Then, he picked up the book and began to read it intently.

Ian fussed and brought tears. It was nighttime. He was supposed to be asleep, but he'd been fussy all day.

"What's wrong, my baby?" She caressed his back, rubbing lightly just like her own mother had done to her when she was younger. Pacing back and forth in his nursery, she sang a lullaby in her best singing voice. She'd just fed him, so he wasn't hungry. He didn't smell, either.

Alex was a good mother. She stayed awake with him if he didn't fall asleep and spoiled him. He was three months old now and the letter she had Lori send was just a few days ago. She hoped Bobby still lived at his apartment, and knowing him, he probably had. Being separated from each other had left each other empty.

It'd been a year since she left her past life behind. She denied the promotions the department offered, so she could be home for him. He was starting to lift his head and smile. His personality started to come out, and he had tendencies that Bobby wouldn't be able to deny.

Her phone rang, distracting the both of them. She grabbed the cordless from the hallway. It was Lori.

_"Hey! How's my nephew? Still fussy?"_

"Yeah, I was just getting him to sleep. What's up?" Alex asked, returning to the nursery.

_"Bobby called the department, asking for an Alexa Goren."_ Lori answered.

"Oh my god…" She couldn't believe it. He was risking everything to get a hold of her. "What did you tell him?"

_"At first, I wondered who he was but after he told me his name and badge number, I told him that I'd tell you and you'd call him back."_ Lori informed her. She left the number where Bobby could be reached. It hadn't changed.

"Thanks, Lori." Alex grabbed her new cell phone and dialed the number that she memorized so long ago, but she waited until she hung up with Lori to call him.

Bobby was lying on his bed, sifting through the book when his cell phone rang. He answered it and all he could hear was someone singing.

"Alex?" He inquired.

_"Hi Bobby."_ Her voice hadn't changed. She was the only one allowed to call him Bobby, besides his family and a few selected people.

His stomach was filled with butterflies. "Am I speaker?"

_"I'm sorry about that. I was singing Ian to asleep. He hasn't been feeling well."_

"That's normal, right?" Bobby asked. He was eager to hold their little boy in his arms. Bobby was ready to be a father and settle down. It's been over a year since he'd gone on a date – as far as he could remember – since they had gone out. Also, he was eager to see Alex again and kiss her like crazy.

_"Yeah, it's normal. He may have that the thing that babies sometimes get. He'll be fine." _She heard the concern in his voice and instantly knew paternal instincts were kicking in. _"I see that you got my letter and the book."_

"Oh yes. In fact, I just finished it. It was a great read. Thank you." Bobby smiled and laughed.

She laughed with him. _"I thought so myself._" There was a pause. _"Oh Bobby, what are we going to do? I miss you horribly. I know you'd like to see our son. Can you believe it? That we created a new life?"_

"Yes, I believe it. You know, I'll find a way to see you two. Somehow, somewhere we'll meet up with each other and be together." Bobby opened his wallet and fished out the pictures. "Keep sending those pictures. I wanna watch him grow. Maybe I could go down there this weekend?"

_"What would you tell Ross? I think he knows where I am, but he may not. You haven't told anyone at the precinct about Ian?"_

"No, I haven't. I'll make up an excuse that I need to visit my nephew or something. I really wanna see you two."

_"Do whatever you have to. We'll be here regardless."_ She took him off speaker. _"He's going to be smart. I can see it."_

Bobby smirked. "Of course. He's the son of two top notch detectives in New York City."

She giggled. He missed her severely, but hopefully, he'd see her soon.

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you, too, Bobby."

He told her his good-byes. Then, he set the phone down, rolled on his side and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bobby convinced Ross to let him visit his nephew for a week down in Georgia. Ross readily agreed, knowing that the man needed some sort of vacation. He took the train down there.

When he arrived in Willow Springs, an uniformed officer greeted him. At first he panicked, thinking someone had snitched and she was gone; but then the woman introduced herself as Lori Chapman. He relaxed and rode in her SUV to Alex's cottage.

They chitchatted during the ride. Lori explained that Alex had taken Ian to the doctor for some tests, and Bobby freaked out.

"Is he okay? Take me to the doctor's. I want to see them." He demanded.

Lori looked at him like he'd just slapped her. "Jeez, Goren. Ian's just going for a checkup. It's routine for infants. She'll be home soon."

"Okay. Sorry, I just want them both healthy." Bobby stressed.

Lori let them both in the cottage. She turned on the lamp in the living room and took one of Bobby's duffel bags to the spare bedroom. He followed her. It was a nice little bedroom, clean and neat. She must keep her house clean now that she has the time. The other rooms were cluttered and messy, like the toys laying all over the living room and in the room next door.

He peered into the other room. It was a nursery. The crib was next to the door and the changing table was next to it. A couple of chest of drawers was lined up on the next wall; then two tubs of toys was on the third wall; and a rocking chair and stand-up light was on the forth wall. Bobby smiled. Alex had done a great job on the bedroom.

"So…Goren…what do you think?" Lori smiled.

"She's done a great job." Bobby answered, stepping out of the room and into the hallway. He walked back into the spare bedroom and fished out the baby book from his navy blue duffel that carried the necessities and the pine green duffel carried his clothes. "I got the book."

"Oh. Did you read it?" Lori asked, taking the book from him.

"Yes. I liked it a lot. It's very helpful." Bobby took the book from her and placed it back in his duffel. These duffels had been with him since he left the Army.

He heard the door open and shut. She was home. Alex called out hello, and Lori walked out to greet her. Bobby stayed behind.

They spoke in hushed voices. After a few moments of the hushed voices, Bobby left the room and walked into the living room to find Alex, Lori and the baby standing at the door.

"Bobby…" Alex stopped. It got quiet.

"Well," Lori interrupted. "I think I'm going to go. Call me later."

"Thanks, Lori." Alex acknowledged. Bobby was too stunned to say anything.

She left. It was quiet again. Bobby smiled as she did. Alex set the baby car seat on the sofa.

"Is…is that our son?" Bobby squeaked out, pointing.

"Yeah, Bobby. He's a handful." Alex answered as she got him out of the seat. There was awkwardness hanging in the air. Bobby hadn't been around many kids, other than his little brother and nephew. Deep down, Alex knew he'd be a great father.

Bobby watched their interaction with intent eyes. Those same studying eyes she always saw in her son as if he was open up to the world with curiosity. She smiled friendly and walked over to the refrigerator.

"Bobby, how's work going?" Alex tried a lite conversation. She grabbed a made-up bottle and set it on a pan, turning the fire on low. They should have been able to slid into a conversation easily, but the year apart had caused a wedge between them. She hoped it would soon pass.

"Oh, it's boring." He said with no interest. He was scanning her library and found several baby books and medical books. "Don't tell me, Alex, that you changed your career. Are you a nurse now?"

She laughed. "Um…no. You ought to know that they couldn't do anything to change me. I'm a secretary at the local police department. Granted, it's at the bottom of the food chain; but it gives me time to spend with Ian." Quickly, she turned off the stove and took the bottle from the pan. "Bobby, come here. I want you to feel something in case you have to do this someday."

He came into the kitchen and saw the baby in a bouncy seat with some toys to keep him entertained. Bobby grinned at him; his heart softened at the goofy grin his son returned. Stopping in front of Alex, he looked at her quizzically. "What is it?"

"Hold out your arm and pull back your shirt." She demanded.

"Why?"

"I want you to feel how hot his formula is." Alex turned the bottle upside down and squeezed a few drops out. Bobby tensed. "Hot?"

"A little warmer than lukewarm." He rubbed his arm.

"I'll let it cool." She set it down on the counter.

They leaned against the counter and watched their son play with the toys in an oblivious state.

"Ok." Bobby turned to her. "Tell me. Why didn't you attempt to contact me before now? Did you think I wouldn't want the responsibility of him?"

"Don't think that. It was complicated. I was getting settled in my new life when I found out I was pregnant with him. There was no time to get a chance to tell you, but I knew you wouldn't turn your back on us. That's not how you are. I remind you that I was there when you found out about your nephew and brother. You didn't care who got in your way, but nothing could keep you from getting down to the bottom of it. I know you're family-orientated."

"But why–" Bobby began.

"It wasn't safe then." Alex looked him straight in the eye. "I love you, and I know that you feel the same. You would have waited a lifetime to see me again."

"You're right, but now I have a responsibility to him too. He needs his father. I want to be there for him. Our son doesn't need to grow up without a father like I did. You know I will do everything in my power to be there for him and you." Bobby reached for her elbow. She looked away. He saw the tears began. "Hey, hey. It's going to be okay. We'll figure out a plan. I want you home just as much as you want to be there."

"Oh God, Bobby. What are we going to do?" She reached for him and drew him into a hug. Burying her face, she cried.

"I'll protect you." He whispered, wrapping her in his strong arms. "I love you."

She looked up at him. "I love you, too, Bobby Goren." He leaned down and planted a firm but passionate kiss on her lips.

"Can I hold him?" Bobby asked. They were in the living room with the fire crackling, making the only noise. Alex sat in the rocker; Bobby on the sofa, nearby. His hands were outstretched, waiting for his son. She smiled and nodded, handing the dozing infant to him.

He handled him with ease, laying him against his chest. He remembered holding his nephew like this when the little guy couldn't sleep. Now at 20, Donnie was about to be father himself. It was odd to think that Ian would be best friends with his second cousin – if he got the chance to meet the baby.

Ian stirred and quickly settled as he realized that he was against his father. Bobby watched as the baby's breathing slowed and slid into a deep sleep. He rose and carried the small infant to the nursery. Instinct swept through Bobby's body. Placing his little boy in the crib, he observed the guy's every move. Automatically, Ian latched onto his blanket and sucked his pacifier.

"Bobby, let the boy sleep peacefully. Come sit with me." Alex came into the room and held out her hand for him to take. He softly smiled and took it, following her out of the nursery and closing the door on his way out.

"What's on your mind, pretty lady?" He teased. She turned around and stopped, playing with his hand. Her face was happy and a big grin stretched across her face.

She teased him. "I don't know. It's been a little over a year since I saw you. Maybe we should make up for that time lost."

He cocked his head to the left with a smirk. "Oh really?"

"Uh-huh." She took his hands and backed into her room.

He kissed her lips. _Oh so sweet._ His mind told him. Their kisses were hungry; a year of prolonging made up in one single kiss. Her legs hit the edge of the bed and she fell back. He kicked the door shut and eased onto her.

Continuing the hungry kisses, he explored her body. She squirmed underneath him, not because of his kisses but because of the idea that they were doing something against the code. Just like him being here was against the code, why not add their sexual relationship to it?

They were so involved with each other that neither noticed a parked car with the lights off in the driveway. Two buffed men sat in the front seats – one in the driver's seat; the other in the passenger seat with a pair of heavy-duty binoculars.

"They're engaging in an interesting activity." Binocular man reported.

"Oh?" The driver smirked. He eyed his partner-in-crime. "What better time than now to interrupt a special moment?"

"I don't think they're going all the way, though. It doesn't look like it." Binocular man lowered the binoculars after the curtains were drawn.

"Ah." The driver grew quiet as well as the passenger. "Think we ought to break up the party?"

The passenger rolled his eyes over to him and smirked. "Yeah."

They got out simultaneously and both appeared tall and bulky. Both had the same walk – a mobster's walk – like they were something. Upon approaching the front door, the passenger peeked into the living room window. They were still in the bedroom.

The driver reared back and threw his foot into the front door. It obliged and busted in.

Bobby and Alex jumped as they heard the front door bust open.

"Oh my God. What was that?" Alex whispered. Bobby grabbed her elbow softly. He was on guard. Nothing – or nobody – would harm his family.

He turned to her. His gun was in the spare bedroom. Why he brought it was out of habit. "Did they ever have an escape plan for you?"

"Yeah. The back door, but that's near the kitchen." Alex's eyes were filled with worry and fear. "Ian. I need to get to him."

"I'll go. My clothes bag is next door." Bobby looked at the window. "Grab a bag, stuff some clothes in it and necessities and climb out of the window. Just run. I'll get Ian and meet you down the road."

"Okay." Alex was frantic.

"Alex?" Bobby grabbed her attention. "One question: be my girlfriend?"

"Aren't we already a couple?" Alex teased while pulling a big duffel bag down from the top shelf of the closet. She had already prepared a get-away bag – one for her and another for Ian. His bag was smaller and fit inside hers. "Ready."

Bobby grabbed her roughly and kissed her firmly.

"Love you." They said simultaneously.

"Now, get!" He hissed. She opened the window and climbed out, taking off. Knowing she was out, Bobby quietly opened the bedroom door. He saw the bulky men looking at the opposite end of the house. Taking the opportunity, Bobby hit the spare, grabbed his bag and peeked out the room. The men had moved to the kitchen. He snuck into Ian's room and thanked Alex for being so organized. His car seat was by the door and a ready-made baby bag. He unzipped the bag, found some clothes, and grabbed some outfits and necessities for him. A couple of diapers were in the bag, but he grabbed a few more. Then, he took Ian's coat and swiftly placed it on.

His boy had wide eyes and whimpered, stiff from fear and tears flowed like waterfalls. Bobby soothed his son, reassuring him that everything would be all right, albeit they might not be. Taking the infant from the crib, he lay him in the car seat. Then, he took the baby bag and stuffed it into his own duffel. He grabbed his son and closed the door just as the men walked by.

_Shit!_ He thought. Panic crept in his veins. He backed into a corner, hiding his son. Trained to use instinct over deep thought, Bobby stomped lightly on the floor, searching for an escape hatch. He found one in the middle of the floor, hidden under a toy. _Stupid Feds. Didn't think she'd need to know this._

He ran for the duffel and his son, then opened the hatch, threw the duffel down to see how far it was to the bottom. It wasn't too deep, enough for his built to hunch over. Bobby dropped down, grabbed the car seat and with one hand, reached desperately for the rope to close the hatch. Just as the door was busted opened, it slammed shut.

He took off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

She couldn't believe that she left them. She was a horrible mother. Never again will she leave her boy. That is, if she ever got to see him again. And Bobby…how could she leave him to fend for himself?

She stopped short, catching her breath. He was after all a former Army soldier. Trained with basic survivor skills, he was most capable of taking care of himself and their son.

Alex stayed in the woods near the driveway. She didn't want the chance to catch a glimpse of her to find its way to the bad guys. Where had those guys come from? She was very careful not to be followed, often catching rides with Lori, who lived down the road.

"Oh shit!" She cursed as she hit the ground, scratching her arms and knees. Lying there, she was quiet, listening for any sign of Bobby and Ian. She heard nothing. No sticks breaking or twigs being thrown aside caught her eyes. "Bobby, where are you?" she whispered.

Then, suddenly, he was behind her, grabbing her up as he continued to run. "Come on, babe." He urged. She pushed the pain aside and ran at a slower rate. "Where–"

"Down the road." She answered. They saw no sign of the trespassers. "This way." She cut them off, steering them to a narrow path.

"Do you have any way of contacting the Feds?" Bobby asked, stopping for her and laying the car seat on a stump.

Alex latched onto Ian, kissing his crown as he wept out of fear. "Calm, baby, calm. You're all right. We're all right." She soothed.

"We're going to have to find somewhere else to stay, preferable out of this town, maybe even the state." Bobby deduced. He looked down at some lights. A house was at the bottom of the road. He assumed it was Lori's.

"Where do you have in mind?" She asked.

"Well, for tonight, at Lori's. We have tomorrow to figure it out." Bobby lifted his duffel and hers. "Come on. We need to keep going."

They traveled to Lori's. Her husband opened the door at their knock. He looked at Alex with surprised and gave a mucho glare at Bobby. "Alexa, what happened to you?" He questioned as he invited them in. Lori came out of the kitchen, just as surprised as her husband.

"We were ambushed." Alex answered, setting the car seat down. "I hate to intrude, but can we stay here until tomorrow?"

"Why, of course you can! You're always welcomed." Lori ushered them to the living room. She noticed Alex's wounds. "Come. We'll fix you up."

The women went down a hall to one of the bathrooms. Bobby and Lori's husband were left to socialize. Bobby extended his hand. "I'm Robert Goren. Call me Goren, if you'd like."

"I didn't know Alexa was married. Rob." He shook hands with a firm grip.

"We're not yet," Bobby scoffed, smiling. He forgot that Alex had taken his last name. Bobby looked down at the bare hand; halfway feeling like something was absent.

"I see." Rob turned the TV off. Bobby looked down at his son and lifted him out of the car seat, laying him against his chest. Kissing his crown, he soothed the frightened baby.

Bobby assumed Alex never spoke to Rob about her personal life. But obviously, she was a best friend with Lori. "We dated for nearly eight years before she had to move down here with her job."

"I see."

Bobby sat on the love seat that matched the other sofa and comfy chair. He patted Ian's bottom. On the days his mother was doing well, she would have told him how proud she was of him with all of his accomplishments. He knew she'd be proud of the little boy whom was conceived by his doing – his and Alex. He scoffed, thinking about the one time when Alex went with him to meet her. She was having a bad day, accusing Alex – who at that time was only his professional partner and friend – of taking her boy from her. Alex looked at him with puzzlement and stepped out, but not before assuring his mother that she wouldn't do such a thing to her. When he stepped out to be with Alex, he found her teary-eyed and turning away from him.

_"Bobby, never in my life have I been accused of taking anyone from anybody. Why would she think such a thing? Am I such a bad person? Is that where you get your ability to see through people?"_ She had inquired, looking anywhere but at him.

He soothed her, placing his hands on her upper arms lightly. _"Alex. She's having a bad day. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought you here. Please forgive me."_

She slowly looked up at him. Nodding, she reached up and hugged him, taking in his cologne and after-shave. He was 6'4"; she came to his chest, but it felt good when he wrapped his big, strong arms around her small body. It was like they fit perfectly.

They never mention that small moment of affection to anyone, nor did they discuss it. It was unsafe. Bobby would always remember it. That was the day he fell head over heels for her and vowed to keep her from having her feelings hurt.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard laughter coming from the hallway. Alex and Lori were joking around.

Bobby lowered the limp form of his son onto the floor. A couple of blankets had been spread out on the living room floor for him and another blanket covered his small body. He was in a deep sleep. Alex was in the kitchen with Lori making a bottle up for the little guy in the morning. Lori had leftovers from their supper in the microwave for them.

He lay on the floor beside Ian as he watched his son suck greedily on the pacifier while the little guy dreamed. Bobby liked to observe the movements his boy made. He wanted to memorized for when he had to return to New York. Surely, this wouldn't be the only time he'd get to spend with his offspring. He didn't want that. Years ago while he grew up in his disorganized family, he promised himself that he'd be a better father to his child than his own father had been. The old man never showed any interest in his sons.

Ian moved. Bobby reached out to him and rubbed his face lightly with one finger, tracing his face. It was intended to be soothing and had worked numerous times on his nephew when the kid had been Ian's age. Bobby thought he had learned this trick from his grandmother, who would often care for him and his little brother.

"Bobby?" Alex called softly. Bobby perked up, turning his head to her direction. "Supper's ready."

He scooted closer and kissed his boy's cheek, then lifted himself off the ground using an Army move. Leaving the boy to rest, Bobby grasped Alex's hand and quickly kissed it as they walked further into the kitchen.

They ate peaceful. Lori told them the spare bedroom was up for grabs and that Rob would get the playpen from the kids' room to put in there. The Chapmans carried the duffel and baby bags to the spare, leaving Alex and Bobby alone.

"They're nice people." Bobby commented.

Alex smiled. "I know." There was a pause. "You like them?"

"Yeah." Bobby shoveled some food into his mouth. He still ate fast, despite the fact that he was out of the Army. When he finished, Alex just took her fourth bite. She wasn't surprised. "I got a plan. Part of a plan anyway."

Alex perked up. "What?"

"You get a hold of the WPP and tell them what happened. Possibly convince them to put you somewhere else that's isolated. I'll go back to New York, and you contact me when you get settled."

"Okay, but where does that leave Ian? He needs both of us."

"They know you have a son. His room was searched. This means that they will be hunting for a woman with a three-month-old infant." Bobby glanced in the direction of the small boy. "I don't want him to fear for his life and the life of his mother. And I won't back away from my responsibility to him, either. You know how family orientated I am. He doesn't deserve to live without a father!"

"Bobby! Calm down before you wake him." Alex hissed, touching his forearm. "You know I won't keep him from you. Why do you think I would?"

"I guess I'm just paranoid." Bobby relaxed. "What I'm saying is maybe I should take him back with me. I-I can get him clothes and all the things required for a baby. Then, when it's safe, you could come back and take him, or I could travel to wherever you will be and give him back." He could see tears – the same tears that fell the day she met his mother – on her cheeks. "Babe, don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's not your fault. It's just everything that's happened. I guess it's just finally hitting me." Alex wiped the tears away with her wrist. "Why didn't I listen to you when you warned me to pull out?"

"It doesn't matter now. We gotta keep Ian safe." Bobby reached for her and pulled her into an embrace. She broke down and let the tears fall. He soothed her, kissing her forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next morning, they left Ian with the Chapmans and snuck back to the cottage. It was deserted. Bobby grabbed his other duffel and filled it with some toys and things for Ian. Alex was in another room gathering some necessities and calling the WPP. He found her in the living room with a duffel half-full of snacks and baby food.

"No! They ambushed me. I need to be moved IMMEDIATELY!" Alex sounded frightened on the phone. Bobby heard a bit of anger in her voice, too. He set his duffel next to the food bag.

When she got off the phone, she looked up at him with wide eyes. "They can be here in three hours."

"Okay, so let's get these bags out to the SUV. I probably shouldn't be here when they get here. They'll assumed those men that barged in on us followed me down here." Bobby picked the smaller one up and started for the opened front door.

"Bobby, wait." She moved to stop him. He stopped and looked back at her. "You're right. Ian needs to be kept safe, and right now, I'm thinking he'd be safer with you than with me. It's harder traveling with an infant, and his presence will only slow the WPP down. He needs to grow up in a stable and secure home. Never knowing when we'd have to move again…he'd be so insecure and angry. He'd be mad at you and me…"

"For walking out on him? I know. He'd never understand that I was only keeping him safe. Babe, he'll be taken care of. I'll make sure that he knows you didn't walk out on him." Bobby studied her. "Are you sure you want me to take him?"

"Would he be safer traveling with me to who knows? Would I be a bad mother to leave her child behind?" Alex became upset again.

"No, babe, you aren't. I'd view you as being a caring mother who thought her son would have a better chance living with his father than with her. He'll know that." Bobby dropped the bag and pulled her into an embrace. He took in her scent – the same scent that was back in his apartment – and kissed her forehead. "We've got to get you ready to leave."

It took an hour for her to get everything that she wanted to take with her packed. Bobby had put his things by the door and hers were setting on the sofa. They sat at the kitchen table, holding hands and talking sweet nothings to each other. Neither knew the next time they'd see each other, and like before, it was hard to let go; but this time, it was even harder now that they shared a child and a relationship.

"I told Rob that we weren't married yet, and I want to make that true. Now's not the time to make that true." Bobby's heart was hanging by a moment. "But the next time, we meet up…will you marry me?"

It was sudden. She wasn't expecting things between them to go so quickly, but she should have known. They knew each other like the backs of their hands. She knew they were suited for each other, and no matter where they lived, the connection between them would always remain the same. That's why she answered yes to his question.

"Let's do it now." Alex urged. "I don't want to leave here without having something permanent in my life."

"Really? You want to drop everything and marry me?" Bobby was thoroughly happy.

"Yes. I do." Alex grinned.

They went back to Lori's house, picked them and the kids up, and Bobby let Rob drive them to the local courthouse. In the far backseat, Lori and Alex were happily talking about the abrupt wedding.

Bobby wanted her to be happy on the wedding day, despite that it was an in-the-heat-of-the-moment wedding. Of course, they'd have to stop at a jewelry store to get the rings.

"We only have a short time to do this." Bobby took charge. It was the captain in him. Alex eyed him with icy blue eyes. "Or take as long as you want."

Rob hit his chest. "Goren! It's the woman's wedding day. Give her time to enjoy it."

Bobby smiled and moved to the back, next to his son who was comfortably asleep. He rubbed his finger against his cheek lightly.

"Bobby?" Alex opened the back door. "Aren't you coming?"

"Well, I was going to stay here and make sure the kids were okay." He didn't really want to.

"You're coming." It was not a suggestion.

He jumped out and followed the women into the small jewelry store. Alex looked at the assorted rings before picking a ring with embedded diamonds. A matching men's ring went to Bobby.

"Thank you." He told the cashier after making the purchase. The three of them walked back to the SUV and left, heading to the courthouse.

At the courthouse, they said the most valued two words next to _I love you_.

"I do," Bobby said first, never taking his eyes off her.

"I do." Alex followed, keeping her eyes on him.

Both with smiles etched on their faces, they drew into a kiss to confirm their marriage. Technically, they had already constimated their marriage, but the honeymoon would have to wait.

They thanked the judge and filled out the necessary papers before returning to the cottage. This time, Lori drove. Rob and the kids were dropped off at their house. Alex stood at the busted door with Bobby. They were saying their goodbyes.

"I didn't want any of this to happen." Alex stated.

"I know you didn't, babe. Everything will be all right. We men will be okay." Bobby tried to lighten the mood. He looked down at the baby in his arm. "Won't we, Ian? Eh?" He pulled Ian up to his shoulder.

"Mommy loves you." She kissed his cheeks, rubbing his back. His absence would be hard on her, but knowing he was in his father's care brought peace to her. "Your wife loves you." She kissed Bobby on the lips and took them both in an embrace.

"Your son and husband love you back." Bobby replied as they released each other. He fingered the wedding ring. Every day for the rest of his life this would be a reminder of a good thing he did in his life. "But we gotta go before they get here."

"Okay." She began to cry. He hated it but had no time to soothe her.

Taking their son, Bobby turned on his heels and walk back to the SUV. He strapped Ian in the car seat, shut the door, opened the passenger door, and took a minute to look back up at his wife. She was upset and crossed her arms.

Then, he got in.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

When Bobby returned to town, the very first thing he did was head home to drop his things off. He planned to hit a couple of baby stores. Ian cooed and wiggled his body around. He was eager to be free of the car seat.

"Okay, okay. Daddy's going to put you in the bedroom." Bobby said. His cleaning lady was vacuuming.

"Mr. Goren. I didn't expect you home so soon." The woman spoke with a Spanish accent.

"I know, Alicia. My plans changed, unfortunately." Bobby looked helplessly at the woman. "Do you know where the closest baby store is?"

She looked pass him. "You didn't go just for your nephew?"

"No, I went to get my son."

"Interesting. I can refer you to a couple. Do you need my help?"

"Probably." Bobby smiled.

"Come. Let's go." Alicia took hold of her purse and led the way. Bobby locked the door after him.

They traveled to a little baby furniture store on Bay Avenue, a block from the apartment. Inside, Bobby found plenty of baby equipment he'd need. He planned to use the office as a nursery and move it out into his massive living room. A deliveryman would take the orders to his building before five o' clock. They moved onto other necessities.

When they returned to the apartment, Bobby immediately went to the bathroom to change Ian's diaper. He wasn't afraid to change the kid's mess. But he liked to talk to Ian while he did.

"You're very lucky to be born into the Goren Family. I honestly didn't think I'd ever have children. But I'll never let you think that you were an accident. I bet you'll have my intelligence and your mother's sense of authority or no-nonsense. I'll always be there for you. Make a note of that." Bobby finished up, and they went to the living room.

"I'm finished for the day, Mr. Goren!" Alicia reported.

"Okay. Thanks!" He appreciated her job.

Then, he talked to his son while turning on the TV. He didn't watch too much TV, but he wanted to find a kid' program for Ian. It would keep him entertained while Bobby moved furniture around.

A SpongeBob SquarePants episode was on Nickelodeon. He looked down at his son as he set the remote on the coffee table. Ian lay in the bouncy seat, wiggling around. His eyes looked back up to his father, questioning.

Bobby smiled softly, his heart leaped. "There ya go, son." Then, he walked away in the direction of the office. He took a look at the room, and the idea of combining the two hit him like a semi. "That's perfect."

He got on the hard job of doing it all by himself. When the room was finished, it was split. Half Ian's room, half the office. Bobby figured that while he was working on a file or whatever, Ian could be near him in the crib or on the floor. It looked nice with Ian's birth certificate framed above his crib. A few baby things hung on the wall. The new furniture looked complimentary to the office. Bobby was proud of himself.

"Come here, Ian. Look at your new room." Bobby retrieved him from the living room and brought the little guy with him. He proudly showed the finished room to his son, who just stared blankly at him. Bobby was a little disappointed. "You don't like it?"

Again, Ian just stared at him. He squirmed, wanting down. Bobby lowered him into the crib and Ian immediately attempted to get in a crawling position. "Whoa, son. You can do it!"

He observed the beginning of the next step in his son's life. Bobby quickly went to his library and grabbed the baby book, sifting through it to find the baby developing stages. At three months, Ian should be smiling and making faces, finding his toes. He shouldn't be getting the feel of crawling yet, but then again he was a Goren which if he was anything like his father, the boy would be a genius – or close to it.

Ian gave him a goofy grin as he lifted himself up and steadied. It took him a few minutes before the little guy put one small hand in front. He pushed himself forward and finally got the hang of it. Bobby watched as Ian crawled to the edge of the crib. He pulled himself up, holding onto the railing with a death grip.

He felt goofy for acting all happy with Ian's accomplishments, but he praised him. "Yay! That's my boy!" Bobby did a funny dance for him. The boy grinned happily.

Bobby crossed his arms and grin. "Wish your mom could see this. Guess we'll have to tell her whenever we talk to her, eh?"

The baby didn't respond, only enjoyed his newfound freedom. Bobby picked him up and carried him to the playpen in the living room. Then, he went to unpack things.

After the week ended, Bobby had to return to work. He was at a loss with where he was going to put his boy while he worked. The daycare probably wouldn't take him until he was two or three. Until then, he called around only to find one agency that had the perfect woman for his precious boy.

She arrived the night before to be interview, and Bobby took an immediate liking to her. Now it was only up to his son. He wouldn't ever put Ian in the hands of someone the boy didn't feel comfortable being around. Like him, Ian took a liking to him.

"You have the job. Can you be here by seven?" Bobby hoped.

"Yeah, sure. That'll be no problem, Mr. Goren." The woman answered.

Bobby looked down at her reference sheet, only to learn that she lived a few blocks away. Justine Fellows was married with a child of her. He appreciated that already.

"Do you mind me inquiring about your child?"

"No. He's a year old." He thought it was interesting how she knew what he wanted to know. "Can I bring him with me?"

"By all means, yes. It'll do him some good to have someone to play with."

"Okay. Good." Justine moved to get up.

"Excellent. See you in the morning." Bobby walked her to the front door. After she had left for the night, he gave Ian a bath and put him to bed. "Night, son. See you tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The first thing that happened when he got to the precinct was the Captain called him into his office. Bobby reluctantly followed suit. Once the door was closed, Ross asked him how his week had gone.

"The family's doing better." He kept it limited to simple answers. If he told Ross about having contact with Alex, the man would go ballistic. Bobby would get the you-put-her-in-danger lecture and it was too early in the morning for a lecture. "My nephew's getting ready to be a father."

"Oh?" Ross brightened. "Tell him congrats from the department next time you speak to him."

"I will." Bobby looked out in the bullpen, straight at his partner. Over the year, they had gotten into a grove, but their partnership was strictly professional. He wanted no one else besides Alex. It would remain that way. "Is that all?"

Ross looked at him with crossed arms as he leaned against his desk. "Yeah, I guess."

"Okay. I'm gonna get to work then." He stood up, towering over his boss. Captain Danny Ross was at Bobby's shoulders. Bobby hasn't met anyone from the office that came near his height, but it didn't bother him. In fact, he loved it, especially in the interrogation room with a suspect. It made them squirm in their seats to know that the detective could squash them quickly.

He started to make it out the door when his cell phone rang. It was unlisted. He answered it. "Hello?"

_"Bobby?"_ It was Alex.

"Hi, Babe." He grinned and turned to see his boss give him a confusing expression. Fingering his wedding ring, he eased into conversation with her.

_"I thought I'd call to let you know where they placed me. I'm in Nevada."_

"Awesome. So what are you doing?" He walked to the nearest conference room and closed the door behind him.

_"A police office, and I have the same name."_ Her voice was beautiful.

"I miss you. Ian misses you, too."

_"I miss you both." _

"I found a babysitter for him. The woman has a son near Ian's age, so he has a playmate. Don't worry, Babe, she's married." Bobby sat down.

_"I know you're loyal. My God, you've been for eight years now."_ She weakly laughed. Bobby scoffed. _"Anything new happening with my boys?"_

"Yeah. Your son has decided to waste no time in crawling." He informed.

Alex grew excited. _"Yay! When did he decide this?"_

"The day after I came back. I wish you could have seen it. I put him in his new crib and watched as he steadied himself before taking that first step. He's a genius." Bobby stood and paced like he did in the interrogation rooms.

_"Just like his father."_ Alex commented.

Bobby beamed. "Thanks." A knock on the door made him jump. He stopped and looked over to see his boss slip in. "Well, I gotta get off here. Ross needs me. I'll talk to you later."

_"Okay. Just checking up on you guys. Love you, hun."_ She responded like reality had hit her.

"Love you, too." He softly said bye and waited until she said bye before closing his phone. Then, he turned to the Captain. "What's up, Captain?"

"Sit down, Goren." Ross commanded as he sat in the opposite chair of Bobby. His mind was cluttered with the observations that he saw on Goren. The ring, the conversation he overheard outside the room. He looked at him for a few minutes; studying his best detective and making him squirm a bit. "I normally respect my detectives' lives, but I'm concerned with yours."

Bobby cocked his head to the right like he normally did in an interrogation. "Why's that? I'm okay."

Ross scoffed. "I highly doubt that."

"Sir, I understand your concern, but everything's fine. I needed the time off to visit my family after my mother died. After visiting them…I became relaxed and accepted the way my life is headed." Bobby had to restrain himself not to spill the fact that he was now married and had a child.

"It's just you've lost so much…your mother, Eames, and the security that I'm sure you once felt you had." Ross started.

Bobby cut him off. "Maybe so, but I've gain things as well."

"Oh? How so?" Ross was caught off guard.

Bobby realized his blunder. He knew no excuse could be used. "Well…um…I really don't want to tell you. It's…complicated."

"Oh really? Try me, son." Ross eyed him, crossing his arms.

It was the first time since they met that Ross had used the word _son_ when referring to Bobby. Normally it was either Goren or Detective. Somehow, they both realized just how personal this conversation had gotten.

"Um…" He couldn't come up with any quick answers. He lowered his head and rubbed the back of his neck, then brought it back up. "All right. I'll be honest."

Ross motioned for him to continue.

Bobby rambled. "I-I have a son. He's about three months old and smart for his age. I sorta lied to you about seeing my family. My nephew wasn't the one first on my list when I went down there. Eames…she called me and asked if I would come down there. I couldn't re–"

"Wait a minute. You have a son? With Eames?" Ross felt his blood about to boil. Bobby nodded. "And you risked her getting in harm's way to go see her?"

Again, Bobby nodded. "Our son was an accident, but I love him nonetheless."

"Oh my God, Bobby! Why?" Ross exploded.

Bobby wasn't finished. "We're married. Eames – Alex – and me." He lifted his left hand and displayed the wedding band.

"Oh my God!" Ross stood up and paced. "If word gets out about what you two did, it'll be both your asses. Jeez, I have a hard enough time squashing the rumors and protecting both your asses. This–what you're telling will stretch my protection. You better hope the police commission doesn't find out about your marriage or the very fact that you have a son to prove that you slept together!"

"I can keep my marriage with Alex and the identity of my son's mother under wraps." Bobby protested. "I can promise you they won't find out."

"I'm relying on that promise. I already lost one of my best detectives. I'm not looking forward to losing the other one."

"You won't." Bobby assured him.

"Okay." Ross sat back down. His frowned turned into a smile. "Now, you got any pictures of him?"

Bobby smiled. He dug out his wallet and retrieved the latest picture of Ian. "His name is Ian." He said as he handed it over.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Nine months passed. Bobby remained keeping in contact with Alex, but he didn't go see her. He knew now that they were watching him. He didn't want to risk losing her. Recent pictures were taken showing Ian's development. He was toddling around the apartment now and started to say a few words like _daddy_ and, surprisingly, _cop_. Alex got updates every time Ian discovered something new.

Right now, Bobby was home making supper for the two of them. Ian was in the playpen, which was now in his view, playing with toys. He liked cars the best. Bobby was a devoted father, always there for his son and rooting him on. Fatherhood had – surprisingly – come natural for him. He loved staying at home, keeping the little guy entertained. Sometimes, they'd rent movies and as Ian dozed, Bobby would put on some crime show. He couldn't get enough of solving things.

"Daddy?" Ian spoke in a soft question-like voice.

Instantly, Bobby got on guard. "What is it, son?" he put the spatula on the counter next to the stove and walked away. He knew the contents wouldn't burn. His attention drew him to the playpen where Ian stood up and reached in the air.

"Up." Ian pleaded. Bobby's heart always gave into his son's demands.

"Okay, but I'm putting you in the high chair. Daddy's got to get supper finished." He pulled his son up and carried him to the high chair. Ian whined anyway, but Bobby ignored him.

It took a few more minutes to finish cooking. While it cooled, Bobby opened one of the cupboards and pulled down a kid size plate. He picked up the spatula and scooped up part of a grilled cheese, plopping it on the plate. He chopped it into small pieces. Going to the refrigerator, Bobby grabbed milk while he let it cool.

"Here, boy." Bobby held out a sippy cup full of milk. Ian gladly took it and immediately it went into his mouth. While he drank, Bobby put a bib around the boy's neck. Then, he placed the plate in front of him. Satisfied that Ian was taken care of; Bobby made himself some soup. He cooked fancy dinners only when guests were over, which since his mother died and brother left hadn't been lately. "You know, one of these days, Mommy's coming back and then we'll live happily after all."

Ian was too busy eating to make any noise in response or even look up at him.

"I can't believe that tomorrow you'll be a year old. Amazing, isn't it?" Bobby sat down next to his son and took a bite of the soup. "Ow! A little hot."

Ian giggled, smiling.

"Oh, you think that's funny. Seeing your poor old dad like this." Bobby blew on the soup. "Go figure." Then, he took another bite. "Much better." He commented.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

On the day Ian turned one, Bobby finally decided that he wanted Alex's family to know that she was alive and that they had a grandson.

While Ian played happily with his favorite car in the playpen, Bobby looked up John Eames' number. He was already prepared on what to tell the family. His hope would be that they would accept his reason behind not letting them know the truth.

"_Eames residence."_ A masculine voice boomed over the phone.

"Am I speaking to John Eames?" Bobby asked, having forgotten what her father's voice sounded like.

_"Yes, you are. Who is this?"_ John lowered his voice, still firm. Obviously, the man had forgotten his voice, too.

"This is Detective Robert Goren, your daughter's partner. I need to speak to you in person."

John's voice softened. _"Bobby? It's been a long time. How are you? Do you know something about Alex?"_

Bobby remembered that John hadn't dismissed him as quickly as her mother had. Beth Eames blamed Bobby for her daughter's supposed death. With the background of being a detective himself, John understood Bobby. He knew what being a cop was like. Bobby was grateful that John hadn't completely blamed him like Beth had.

"Well, I have some news. News I should have told the family two years ago." He explained. In the background, Ian squealed.

_"Well, come over. Despite whether Beth likes it or not, you were special to Alex and I'll respect her wishes."_ John accepted. _"Was that a child's squeal in the background?"_

"Yeah, my son." He walked to the playpen and ruffled his son's dirty blond hair. Ian's hazel eyes looked up at him and a goofy grin perched on the little guy's face.

_"Wow. Never thought I'd hear you having a son. Can you come soon?"_

"Yeah, sure. Just let me get my son ready and I'll be there soon." Bobby answered. He said his goodbyes and went to fetch Ian's heavy coat. It was near 30° - too cold for either not to be wearing heavy coats. He got Ian and the baby bag ready, then turned on heels and got himself ready.

John answered the door after it rang twice. Beth was in the other room, messing on the computer. "Bobby? Come in, come in." He greeted with a smile. They gave each other a hug. John shut the door as Bobby loosened the scarf around his neck and pulled himself out of the coat.

"Here, I'll take that." John offered.

"Thanks, Mr. Eames." He handed the coat to him and bent down to release his son from his prison.

"Well, what do we have here?" John looked at the little wide-eyed boy with wondering eyes. Something about him made John think of Alex.

"This is Ian." Bobby introduced the two. John said hi, and Ian accepted him, squirming to be in the older man's arms.

"I'll take him if that's okay." John held out his hands.

"Of course." Bobby gave him his precious gift. John took them to the study room, where Alex's empty coffin had been displayed – the lid closed of course. Now, it looked normal.

"Sit, Bobby." John offered a chair to him. Bobby sat while John sat across from him, playing with the little guy. "So what news do you have for us?"

Bobby was about to explain when Beth interrupted them.

"John? Who's here?" She asked as she came in. Stopping short when Bobby moved to see her, her mood changed. "What are you doing here? I thought we were through with you?" She said coolly, just like Alex could do whenever she was pissed.

"Now, Beth, can it. Give him a chance to explain. He came with news." John looked at his wife with annoyance. "You know damn well that Bobby isn't at fault."

"Uh-huh." Beth moved to the middle chair and sank in. She turned to the little boy who played with John's tie. "Who's that?"

"My son." Bobby answered, keeping his cool. He turned his attention to John, never averting his eyes. "Now, as I was about to explain to you, Alex is not dead."

They gasped in surprise.

"To prevent Alex from getting killed, the police commission decided to pull Alex out of the undercover work she was on and put her in the Witness Protection Program. They made up a story that Alex died in the line of duty to throw her pursuers off. I can't tell you where she is because I don't know the exact location, but I felt like you needed to know." Bobby sighed; his heart pounding against his ribcage.

"Oh my God!" Beth blew up. "Why'd you wait until now to tell us this?"

"I wanted to make sure she was completely safe before telling you."

"Where is she?" John asked.

"Nevada?" He wanted to make it seem like he wasn't certain. If he wasn't to tell them this much, he deduced, they might as well know the whole truth. "She has a son."

It got quiet. "What?" Her parents said at the same time.

He gestured to Ian. "He's our son, your grandson."

Shocked, John looked down. Ian looked up at him with a curious look. He reached up to touch his nose. He wasn't a bit scared.

"How? What the hell?" John stuttered. Beth went on to go ballistic.

"It was her wish not to tell you. He needs to know his extended family. On my side, he doesn't have the type of family you have. Ian needs stability." Bobby pleaded. He rose and paced.

"Ian." Beth sat down, looking at the toddler. "How old is he?"

"A year old today." Bobby answered. He scooped up his son. "I probably should have listened to her and not said anything. I'll leave you two be."

Flustered, Bobby started to walk out before Beth stopped him. "I forgive you. I'm sorry for blaming you. It wasn't right."

"You didn't know. It's okay."

"Bring him over more. After all, you both are family." She gave a weak smile. Bobby was amazed at how she suddenly accepted them into the family. She held his hand, reassuringly and felt the wedding band. Beth pulled his hand up to look at it. "You're married?"

"I asked Alex to marry me after I visited her at her old location. We went ahead and did it." He explained.

Beth smiled. "I knew it! John, didn't I tell you?"

"Yes, dear."

"Tell him what?" Bobby was curious.

"Let me get the old playpen out. That way Ian can be free." John walked up the stairs and retrieved Nathan's old playpen. He put it together. Bobby put him down.

"That she already found her soul mate. I suspected that Alex wasn't finding any luck with men because her subconscious had already found him. They never measured up. Her heart had set their eyes on you and wouldn't let any other man in." Beth explained. At Bobby's shocked look, she said. "We talked about it once."

"Oh," Bobby sighed. "What about her wishes, John?"

"She told us about her feelings for you and how she knew it was against policy but her heart wouldn't let it be. Alex wanted to tell you that she loved you; but after your mother's death, she thought best to give you space." John explained.

_That's not what I wanted – needed! More than anything I wanted her close. I had thoughts to tell her myself, but…I couldn't._ Bobby silently thought. His mind went crazy. "I shoulda told her. I didn't want her to pull away. God, I'm so stupid."

"You didn't know, Bobby." John dropped a soft pillow for Ian to lay on. "It's in the past. We have to move on. Now, back to him."

Bobby disgusted the new information before giving his boy attention.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"_Bobby?" a woman's voice called. "Come to me." _

_He was having a dream. She woke him as she slid in the king-size bed. _

He reached over to touch her, but all he touched was empty sheets. Bobby opened his eyes, assessing the room. She was nowhere to be found. He threw his head back and sighed. Through the years after he fell in love with her, he would have dreams about her. Her being in his thoughts soothed him to sleep. Many a nights she would put him to sleep.

_God, I miss her._ Bobby thought, rolling over to look at the digital clock on the nightstand next to the bed. It read _5:34 AM_. He groaned. Too earlier to get up. He didn't have to get up for work until 6:45.

It was then that he heard his son screaming at the top of his lungs. Bobby jumped up, grabbed his off-duty gun on the nightstand and ran to Ian's room. There was no one in the apartment, so his thoughts turned to something must be wrong with Ian. Ian cried fiercely. He stood up, leaning against the railing with his arms thrust upward.

"What's the matter?" Bobby picked him up and instantly knew what the problem was. He was burning up. His sleeping clothes were drenched with sweat and Ian's body temperature was so high that the heat seeped through. Bobby sat him back in the crib, ran to grab the baby bag, threw clothes, socks, diapers, a few toys, and a pair of socks in there. He then ran to the refrigerator to get two bottles. He placed them in the bag.

Carrying both the baby bag and Ian in his arms, Bobby grabbed keys, his badge, his cell phone, and their coats. Then, he took off to the car. He strapped his son in the car seat, shut the door, and ran to the driver's side. He got strapped in and turned the ignition. It started smoothly.

"Hold on, Ian. I'll get you there." Bobby promised as he rushed to the hospital.

At the hospital, the nurses rushed to the poor toddler's aid. Bobby stepped back while two nurses and a doctor worked on Ian. Another nurse stood by Bobby, asking information.

"This is the first time he's been this sick. I want to know what they believe it is!" Bobby couldn't think of anything but making sure that his child would live.

"Sir, they're trying to assess his situation. You'll have to wait. I'm sorry." She insisted. Bobby wanted nothing more than to hold Ian and soothe him. His screams were bloody.

Bobby slid into his flustered-and-not-thinking-straight self. He only got this way when he was terribly upset. Alex usually knew what to do. But she wasn't here to calm him.

"Oh my god! I gotta call her." Bobby walked in the waiting room and called her. When she answered groggily, he practically yelled into the phone. "Alex? Something's wrong with Ian. He's all hot and sweaty. I don't know what to do!"

_"Bobby? What! Okay, calm down. I'm sure he's got a fever or something mild."_ Alex said, soothing him. Bobby began to relax. She had that power over him.

"I told your parents the truth. Everything."

_"Why would you do that?"_ Alex screamed.

"They deserve to know! I want our son to have some kind of extended family!" Bobby matched her. "I gotta call them! Bye, love." He hung up before she had the chance to say anything.

He was calmer with her parents. "John, it's Bobby. Ian's in the ER."

"What? Do you want us to come?" John sat up and poked Beth. "Beth, get up. Ian's in the emergency room. Let's go." He went back to talking to Bobby. "We'll be there as soon as possible."

"Okay, thanks." Bobby was relieved. He sat down. Then, he ended the call and called Alex back.

They talked a while. He kept reassuring her that he'd take care of everything, that Ian would be all right even though he wasn't for sure. It wasn't until Ross started beeping in that Bobby realized he'd missed work. "Alex, it's Ross. I missed going in. I'll call you back."

"Detective Goren, where the hell are you? I've got a worried partner at the station." Ross demanded.

"Sorry, I missed. Ian's in the ER. He got sick sometime during the night. I gotta take the day off." Bobby truly felt bad.

Ross' voice softened. "I understand. Take all the time you need. Keep me posted on the little guy."

"Thanks, Captain." Bobby hung up. The nurse came up to him and ushered him back to Ian's room. "What's the matter with my son?"

As the doctor explained that Ian had a fever of 102, Bobby rubbed Ian's hot cheek just like he always did to soothe him. The employees saw how the father-son bond was so strong. They left soon after they explained.

Ian had an IV in his small hand and a breathing cord in his nose. He looked so helpless, so breakable. Bobby didn't like it. He wanted so badly to pick him up and pace around the room. He didn't dare do that, though. Ian looked up at him with wild eyes, pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry, son. I can't." Bobby stayed by his side, never leaving even after Ian fell asleep.

John and Beth arrived while he slept. Bobby had been snoozing in the chair, but he opened his eyes when he heard their footsteps. "Thanks for making it."

"Why, of course." John grabbed the other chair and held it for Beth, who took the chair. Then, he briefly walked out to grab one for himself.

Bobby didn't speak. Instead, he kept his attention on his son. In the wake of his mother's death and disappearance of his brother, his world seemed to spiral downward. It had hung by a thread when he learned of the hit on Alex. The one person who only showed support and caring had walked out on him, but not by her choice. No one could help him as he lived that year haphazardly on a one-way street to destruction.

But the day he found out that he had a son was the day that a light had crept into his dark and near-death world. Ian was family, a member that wouldn't walk out on him or fake loving him. He wanted nothing to break up their tight bond.

As he watched his son, his heart was breaking at the thought that he was helpless. An image of losing his only close family member, besides Alex, hit him hard. Bobby wanted so badly to go off on the nurses and doctor that attended to Ian's aid. Yelling at them would probably get him kicked out, and Ian needed him. So he remained quiet.

"Bobby…" John's voice trailed. Bobby looked up at the older man. He looked exhausted, and instantly Bobby wished that he hadn't called them. "You look like you need some coffee." He rose. "Come on. Beth can stay with him until we get back."

Bobby looked from the man and woman to the sleeping child. Ian had come no closer to making a distraction for Bobby to decline, so he accepted, standing alongside John. The men walked out of the room, talking mostly about Ian and Alex as they went down to the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Alex was at wits end. She paced around her living room, debating whether to say to hell with staying away from New York. She was needed, and she needed them. It bugged her that she wasn't allowed to go anywhere outside of the town she now resided in.

Would it be worth it to see her family in this time of need? One of the mobsters could catch her in town, and then the attempts would start. Something told her that that didn't matter. Her child and husband needed her there, and she was driven to oblige.

Her worrying had her so absent-minded that she hadn't realized that she was in her bedroom, packing. Screw the WPP, the mobsters, and everything else that had kept her from living her life with the man whom she loved very much and the child that had been brought into this world with that love.

She called the airlines to get the earliest flight to New York City. After getting a flight in an hour, Alex called her husband. When he answered, she was apprehension with the way he sounded. "Bobby…it's me."

_"Hey babe,"_

"I'm coming to New York." She rushed out before he could say anything. "I don't care about the WPP or anyone else who thinks they can get in my way to see you two. It's time to fight back."

"_Alex, honey, please reconsider. It's your safety that you're talking about."_ Bobby's voice grew concerned.

"If they want me that bad, then let them. My family means more to me than my own life." Alex set the duffel bag by the door. She sighed. "How's Ian?"

_"Asleep."_ Bobby responded. _"The doctor says that he has a 102 temperature. They have him covered in bags of ice to cool his small body. My God, Alex, if you had only heard his screams. I thought he was being kidnapped or something. My mind was set on murdering whoever was attacking my son."_

"I bet you would." Alex smiled, knowing perfectly well that he would do it without hesitation. She looked up at the clock. "Hun, I gotta go. My plane leaves in forty-five minutes."

_"Well, if you insist. Call when your plane arrives."_

"Will do." Alex answered as she said her goodbyes.

Hours later, Alex's plane arrived. She called Bobby as she was grabbing her bags. As she sat in one of the waiting chairs, she thought nothing more than dying to see her family. Bobby arrived at the airport at a relatively short time. He helped her with the bags into the SUV and opened the door for her.

They made small talk as they traveled to the hospital where their son was.

"I see that you trading in your car for a SUV?" she inquired. It had been months since she'd seen them both. He hadn't age that much. In fact, he was looking thinner and more…like he was actually taking care of himself. She already knew how Ian looked now. His studying eyes were just like his father's. In fact, he resembled his father a lot.

He gave her a sly smile. "Yeah. It works better for us." Then, he turned his attention back to the road.

"I missed my guys." Alex stated warmly.

"We missed you." He returned, taking one hand off the wheel only to intertwine with her nearest hand and give it a squeeze.

Alex returned to her thoughts. One day, they would be reunited for good. Until then, she cherished every call and picture that came to her. She went back to observing her husband. He had a goatee and looked like he was doing exercises. His belly was shrinking. _My teddy bear is leaving me!_ Alex freaked. She knew he really wasn't…probably getting in shape to chase their son around when he started to walk. His hair was still turning gray, but that turned her on, especially he hadn't gotten it cut and it was curly. Oh, how she wanted to reach out and run a hand through his hair!

"Alex?" He caught her staring at him. "Have I surprised you that much?"

"Just your appearance. Been hitting the gym, Bobby?" She patted his thinner belly.

"Yeah. After Ian came to live with me, I realized that I had to make changes. I'm his father. He needs me to be there for him, and I'm going to be." Bobby glanced at her, seeing that she was glued to him. He went on. "When they say that a baby changes everything, I believe every word of it. He's done that for me."

Alex looked away. "I'm glad." She said softly.

"What's bothering you?"

"Not being here with you and him. You get to see him every day and watch him grow while I'm across the country, fearing for my life. Well, sort of fearing for my life." Alex had tears forming, threatening to fall. "I guess I'm a little jealous that you get to be the good parent while I hang back. He'll think I walked out on him."

"Don't think that way. He won't. I told you I'd make sure he wouldn't think that. It's not your fault that the mob thinks you're a threat." Bobby came up to the hospital and parked the SUV in the visitor's parking area. He turned to her. "We'll be together again. You'll see." Unable to resist, he wiped the threatening tears away. Then, he pulled her into a longing kiss. She fully kissed him back. They parted.

"I love you, but I'm ready to see my son." Alex grinned.

He returned the smile. "Let's go."

They got out of the SUV and walked hand-in-hand to the ER entrance.


	13. Chapter 13

"Here Without You"

Chapter Thirteen

Ecstatic that she was back in his arms, he directed her to Ian's room. Her family was just as ecstatic as Bobby was to have her back with them. Her parents latched onto her. Bobby stepped back, letting parents and daughter have their reunion all to themselves. As observant as he always was, he sat back in the chair next to Ian's bed and watched them.

He twirled the wedding ring around his finger, grinning every time that he made the right decision. She was his equal, his peace at mind. Now that she was here with her parents and small family, he felt whole again. Growing up in his screwed up family, Bobby never had the chance to know what family love meant. Of course, he knew the concept of it from watching Alex interact with her parents. The reassured hand from her mother to her arm gave Bobby the sense that was the sign to relax, that things were all right.

They would be for a while.

He absent-mindedly rubbed a finger against Ian's cheek. The toddler was starting to stir with the interruption from his mother and grandparents. This was his sign to Ian that he ought to relax. Daddy would take care of everything.

At the sound of rustling sheets, Alex looked over to Bobby and Ian. She saw the wide-eyed boy stare at her with studying eyes. Her heart sank when she realized that he didn't recognize her. Her mother-son bond was no longer established. He rolled to his side, facing his father and reaching his hands as an indication that he wanted up.

Bobby's eyes met hers, and he knew instantly what the problem was. He did the only thing that came to mind. He quieted their son by picking him up and carrying him to his mother.

Ian looked at the blue-eyed woman with curiosity, but hesitation lingered. He trusted his daddy; so when Bobby handed Ian to the woman, Ian went to her. He didn't know who she was, for the most part. He remembered that he had once been with her, in a hospital but he was younger. Her hand went to his chin and he caught a glimpse of the same golden circle that his daddy had. Instantly, his hand went to that finger to study it.

That's when he knew. He was in Mommy's arms.

"Mama," Ian said with a goofy grin. The adults let a relief out, and Ian saw a tiny tear threaten to drop at her eyes. He didn't want that, so he lay against her with his head just under her chin and settled against her.

"Yes. I'm your mama," Alex said as she kissed his crown and let the tears start to flow. Her baby boy was in her arms and it made her feel whole again. She looked to her husband, who now was seated in his normal seat watching the two of them. "Nothing will keep me away from you ever again."

Ian felt safe; just like he did when he was in his daddy's arms. He watched the adults interact with each other, and soon he was drifting back to sleep.

Ross was sitting at his desk, looking over paperwork when Detective Mike Logan tapped on the opened door, poking his head in.

"Cap, can I come in?" Mike asked.

Ross nodded. Mike entered the small office. "What is it, Detective?"

Mike sat in the chair, getting relaxed. This wasn't a typical fill-in. Ross didn't want to have a personal conversation with the detective. He was more concerned about his case, and the fact that his best detective was at the hospital with his son.

"Where's Goren? I believe we need him on this." Mike asked with a curious look.

Ross looked down, rolling his eyes. Mike was always the nosy one. "He's out for the day."

"I know that, but what else aren't you telling me?" Mike narrowed his eyes. Bobby and he were good friends. He knew something was wrong when Bobby didn't show up without telling him. Mike didn't particularly like being in the dark.

"Look, Mike, I can't tell you. Ask Bobby if you're so concerned." Ross didn't want to breach Bobby's trust in him. He knew that it took a lot for Bobby to trust anyone; so when Bobby finally confessed to him about Ian and his current marriage status, Ross took it personal.

"I can't get a hold of him. He won't answer my calls." Mike informed. He was frustrated that his boss wasn't telling. "Can't you just call him and see if he's all right?"

"No!" Ross responded quickly. "He called me a while ago and said that he was fine. End of story. Get back to your case!" He barked.

Seeing the defensiveness that Ross showed, Mike looked at him stunned. He was speechless as he got out of his chair and left the office to return to his own desk.

Ross watched his detective sulk back, and this brought on a small smile at the fact that he spooked Mike speechless. He wasn't planning on letting the entire squad know about the Goren-Eames news. He wanted to wait for a perfect time and also with Goren and Eames' permission – or rather the Gorens' permission.

_I gotta get used to calling Eames by her married name. Oh God…this is going to be a disaster once everything has passed._ Ross thought, hoping that the secret he shared with Bobby wouldn't backfire on him.

**A/N: **I can't decide whether to end this chapter here or add a little more. Let me know what you think. Once I know, I can always change it and put it back on. Thanks all!

5


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The next day, Ian was released from the hospital. Bobby and Alex brought him home. Once he was settled, Bobby and Alex sat in the living room talking and watching their son display some of Bobby's curiosity with books that was beyond his age.

"It's funny." Bobby scoffed, smiling.

"What is?" Alex turned to look at him. His eyes settled on hers. The connection was rekindled as they caressed each other's hands.

"That our lives have come to this point. I mean, I never imagined myself getting married and having children. I figured I was a confirmed bachelor. Then, seeing the two of you back in Georgia…That's the first time that I felt whole like I belonged to someone and someone who loved me unconditionally." Bobby paused. Too many thoughts wanted to be let out. He had to control himself.

Alex's heart fell. She never realized the full extent of how her husband really felt about the world. Sure, she knew he had had trouble trusting people and living in the world with the background of abuse and neglect; but it never fully sunk in until now. "Bobby, you know Ian and I love you. I honestly don't think I could have been as good of a parent as you have obviously been. You amaze me by how well you just naturally slipped into parenthood."

As ironic as it sounded, Bobby smiled. His life was whole, and he wanted nothing more than to destroy the people who was keeping his wife away from the family.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes as they watched Ian move onto his toys. Bobby let go of Alex's hand to scratch the back of his neck. "There's something you need to know."

Alex turned to him, waiting him to continue.

"I told Ross the complete truth." Bobby looked away.

Alex's face turned pale. "Oh my God…what did he say?"

"He was pissed at first, but once I explained he relaxed. Then…" he trailed, looking into her eyes briefly before smiling. "Then, he asked for pictures. It was strange."

Alex smiled at the irony of it. She could only picture the two of them having a civil conversation. "Wow! That's…"

"Yeah, I know. No one besides him and your parents know." Bobby sat back, pulling his wife closer to him.

"So have you told Mike or Nola about us and Ian?"

"Not yet. It's been hectic. I only told Ross because the guy cornered me." Bobby smirked.

Ian, who mumbled incoherent words as he toddled over to his parents, interrupted them. He plunged into his daddy's lap.

"Are you tired already, squirt?" Bobby questioned as he lifted the little guy, setting him in between them.

Alex caressed Ian's head. His hair was thick and curly like his daddy's. His skin tone and nose matched hers. Everything else was pretty much his father. "He's not quiet up to par, wouldn't you say?"

Bobby shook his head. They were taken by surprised when Ian pushed his father away and climbed into his mother's arms. He momentarily felt abandoned, but he brushed that fear away, knowing that Alex could only give him what Ian felt he needed.

Alex soothed him and rocked back and forth as she held onto him. She wouldn't get much time to spend with them because her plane was due in two days. Then, it was back to pretending to be someone else. A movement on the sofa told her that her husband had moved.

"Where are you going?"

"To get Ian some milk." He stood at his full height, walking away from them. Moments later, she heard the rustling of cabinet doors opening and shutting, then the fridge opening and shutting.

"I'm going to have to go back in two days. Any updates that you know of with getting me out of WPP?" Alex gladly took the sippy cup and gave it to Ian, who then stuck it in his mouth.

"Not really. Mike and Nola have a high profile case that, apparently the chief of detectives thinks, takes precedent over the mob case. Unfortunately, none of us has been successful at making the mob case top priority. So I have taken upon myself to work alone on it. Ross and the squad have supported me." With the frown Alex gave him, he rubbed her shoulder. "Don't worry. I won't get in trouble and we'll get you home as soon as possible."

"Okay," she was frustrated. Dumbass chief of detectives wouldn't know where his head from his ass was without them being connected in the appropriate places. She honest to God wished she could just tell him what was on her mind and slap him around to get her point across. She knew she wouldn't, though.

Silence soon took the room hostage as Bobby grabbed the remote to turn on some toons for Ian. Apparently, Ian being sick had wiped out some of the little guy's energy out. Soon, Ian was fast asleep. The Gorens walked quietly to Ian's room and put him in the crib. Both watched him for a few minutes before leaving him to his dreams. They decided that a nap would be nice, so they went to Bobby's room and got all comfortable before sleeping as well.

**A/N: **Please forgive me for being so long. I've been busy with homework and college life. I also apologize for any mistakes in the previous chapters. I began this before knowing all the details of Alex and Bobby's lives, and I'm still catching up. LOL! Please continue reading and reviewing! I appreciate! Thanks to all those who have reviewed and given me ideas!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Mike Logan threw himself on his bed, frustrated. He was worried about Bobby. Ever since Alex had gone into the WPP, his friend had closed up and kept a part of him to himself. Sure, Bobby would joke around and laugh, but Mike knew him better than Bobby's new partner. He wasn't happy. Mike just wished Bobby would open up to him. He could try to help him.

Mike's girlfriend, Detective Carolyn Barek, slammed the apartment door shut. Mike instantly knew she was pissed from work. He got up and headed into the kitchen. Carolyn was getting a beer from the fridge as he stepped into the kitchen.

"You're starting early." He teased; smiling and hoping his bad joke would bring forth a smile from her. It didn't.

"Don't start with me, Mike." Carolyn responded, coolly and slamming the beer can on the counter.

Mike held out his hands in surrender. He was puzzled by her actions. Something definitely struck a cord. "What is it, honey?" He slowly eased closer to her and cautiously wrapped his arms around her.

Despite the fact that she was pissed, she leaned into him. "Work…and I don't want to talk about it. Please, not now."

Mike obliged, enjoying having his woman in his arms.

Within the next two days, the Gorens made the most of the two days that Eames would be in town. They had a professional photo made of the three of them, plus one of Ian by himself, then one with each of them with him, and they had a photo down with just them. They went to the park, the zoo, and several other places.

Captain Ross, Mike Logan, and Carolyn Barek were waiting for them inside Bobby's apartment building. Alex stopped short when she first noticed the three. Bobby had been getting his mail.

"Detectives? Nice to see that you're at home." Ross approached them; Mike and Carolyn following close behind.

_Oh shit!_ Alex thought. Bobby looked at them, narrowing his eyes.

"How long, Alex…how long have you been staying here?" Ross' voice was rising.

"Uh, sir, let's take this upstairs." Bobby shut his mailbox and grabbed the bags that they had purchased during the day. Alex had Ian in her arms. He was looking behind, studying the three adults that trailed behind them.

"Since when did you have a son, Goren?" Mike piped up. Carolyn just glared.

"Since about a year ago." Bobby responded.

Once upstairs, Ian was taken into his bedroom. Alex was about to close the door when Ian yelped. "Mama, no! Out!"

"You stay here, baby. Dad and me and the three adults have to have a big person's talk. You play with your toys," She instructed, shutting the door. Alex sighed, hating to leave him like that.

She walked in on Bobby and Ross in an unarmed standoff. They were standing close, neither backing down. Mike and Carolyn stood, watching and unwilling to get in between them. They remained on neutral ground.

Alex stood next to them. "Where's Nola?"

"At home with her family," Mike answered, never changing positions.

"Why did you let her come here, Goren?" Ross threw at him.

"She wanted to see her son and had already gotten a plane ticket. I couldn't stop her, sir!" Bobby struck back with the same level of voice.

Mike and Carolyn looked at her with shock. This was the first time they heard about

"Guys! Stop!" Alex yelled, getting in between them. She turned to Mike and Carolyn. "Can you guys keep an eye on him?"

They agreed, happy to get out of there without punishment from Ross.

Alex then turned to Ross. "I wanted to see my family. My son needed me! I'm going back in a few hours." Alex looked up at the kitchen clock. "Actually, I need to get packing. You two, shut up!" And with that, she took off to the bedroom.

"I swear, she's gonna get caught. How in the hell can she get away with this?" Ross changed moods. He backed away from Bobby, retreating to the counter. "The FBI will hear about this."

"Don't tell them. Please! It's a one-time deal. I can promise you that." Bobby panicked, putting things in the fridge. "She's going back."

Ross was between a hard place and a rock. He wanted to do this favor, but he also knew he needed to tell the FBI what Goren and Eames had done. He wasn't going to tell them about his best detectives' marriage and their child, which might come up if some of the brass had their way. It was put him to keep his mouth shut.

"You ought to be thankful that I'm starting to trust your judgements, or everything would be a real mess." Ross said as a way to say that he was saving their asses. "She better get on that plane."

"I promise." Bobby shut the fridge door.

Ross nodded, accepting his promise. He sat on the barstool and groaned in frustration while burying his face in his hands. "Why, Bobby? Why?"

Bobby stopped, pausing. "Love, that's what. I'm stuck here without her, and it's frustrating that we can't be together like we used to be."

"Bobby, stop." Ross looked up; hands still on his face. "You still got the contacts in the FBI?"

Bobby nodded.

"Tell them to get their asses in line and shut the Magoen Family down. I want my detective back. _Now!_" He emphasized, standing abruptly.

Suddenly, they heard laughter coming from Ian's room. Both poked their heads in that direction and looked at each other with confused expressions. Bobby took the lead as they headed to his bedroom. The door was opened and showed Mike and Carolyn giving their complete attention to the little boy whom was currently laughing and carrying on.

Bobby smiled, crossing his arms. Ian made a new friend.

"Unka Mike! Unka Mike!" Ian exclaimed as Mike tickled him.

Bobby looked back at Ross. "I guess Mike's an uncle."

"I guess so." Ross agreed, quietly.

Bobby sent Alex on her way as she boarded the plane. He and Ian waved at her as she turned around, lingering to look at them a minute longer. Ian was in his father's arms. Their roles had been switched. She was now the one who was leaving. One of these days they would be together permanently.

**A/N: **I'm skipping to when Ian's five years old. I know it's unrealistic that Alex would be in the WPP for that long – at least I think – but in my mind the Magoen family is hard to shut down. Don't ask me how to say the family's name because I just made it up with knowing how to pronounce it. Just pronounce the name however you wish. Thanks you all for the reviews! Please, feel free to review!


	16. Chapter 16

For all those disclaimers I haven't posted…my bad. Don't own them, wish I could, please read. Hehe!

Chapter Sixteen

_Five Years Later…_

"Dad! Dad!" Five-year-old Ian Goren ran to his father in the fenced-in playground at the Bowyer Elementary School. He was now attending first grade. When he was first introduced to the idea of attending school, he was _not_ happy. A little convincing from his dad and the promise of the new Transformers toy got him here. The first couple of days, he worked out the problems with no problem and therefore he became bored. After a few tests done, it was determined that Ian was a pre-genius. Uncle Mike and Captain Ross often told him that he took after his dad of which Ian grinned. He liked being like Dad.

"Hey Ian!" Bobby bent down and waited for him with outstretched arms. Ian body-slammed his dad and hugged him with all his might. "How was your day?" Bobby asked as he rose to his full height and walked beside his son.

Ian's hair was thick and dark brown with natural wisps of blonde once he was in the direct sunlight. He still had those studying hazel eyes. Everyone told him he had his father's build and that he would be as tall as his dad, but no one would know until he was older.

"It was fun! Everything was very interesting. My friends and I played Cops and Robbers on the playground!" Ian said excited. Even though he was book smart, Ian was still a normal boy. He was a lot like his mom.

"That's awesome!" Bobby stopped at the SUV. He opened the back passenger door and stood back, watching Ian expertly climb in. He climbed into the booster seat of which he didn't particularly like, but Bobby wouldn't go anywhere without him belted in. "So, I got a surprise for you."

Ian's eyes lit up. "What is it?"

"Guess." Bobby offered as he shut the door after securing Ian in the booster seat. He got behind the wheel and fastened his seatbelt as he started the car and Ian began to guess. He left the curb, heading back to the office.

"To the office?" Ian guessed, looking out his windows, recognizing the familiar route. "Get to see Uncle Mike?"

"Yes and yes." Bobby smiled; knowing the office was one of Ian's favorite places. Shortly after Alex had left for Nevada, Bobby was asked to bring Ian to the office – mostly on the request of Mike – and so ever since he was taken to the office after school.

When they arrive at 1PP, Ian – as brilliant as he is – unbuckled the booster seat, but he didn't move any further. Bobby had gotten onto him once for jumping out of the wrong side and nearly getting killed when they were parked on the side of a busy street. Bobby got out and went around to the passenger side, opening the door to let out a curious little boy.

They talked a little, mostly about Transformers and what Bobby had planned to make for dinner, while they walked to the elevator. Bobby took a moment to really take a look at Ian, as often did whenever Ian was sound asleep. Ian was intelligent, a mixture of him and Alex, and a very likeable kid. Unlike Bobby in his kid years, Ian was popular, albeit he was two years younger than the rest of his classmates. He got the likeable trait from Alex.

"Hey! There's our little guy!" came a familiar voice as soon as they entered Major Case. Ian's eyes went wide as he saw Mike Logan bent on his heels next to his desk with wide arms waiting for Ian. The little guy squealed and took off to hug his "uncle".

Upon hearing the squeal out in his squad, Danny Ross jumped out of his seat and went to investigate the source of the squeal. He saw Ian in Mike's arms, who was now standing at his full height, and Bobby at his own desk, setting the backpack in his desk chair. They were joking around.

Ross smiled. Five years had changed the relationship between Bobby and him. He was now more like the father and friend of Bobby's as Bobby was the son and friend of him. Ian often referred to Danny as "Uncle Danny" or "Captain" – getting that from his dad. Ross welcomed Ian into the squad and often would watch him whenever Bobby and Killman were out on a case.

Ross shook his head at the fact that somehow Goren Junior – what Ross would call him on occasion when Ian was being to smart for his own good – had made his presence known in Major Case and wasn't leaving. "What's wrong with you, Ian? I don't get a hug?"

Ian saw Ross lingering outside his office door and ran over to him, hugging him as well. "Hi, Uncle Danny!"

"How was your day, kid?" Ross asked, sitting in the chair outside his office.

"It was good." Ian answered. He was grinning, a piece to the fact that Ian was a very happy child, despite the fact that his mother was not physically in his life.

Ross let him slid off his lap and run to his dad, who made him sit in his desk chair. Bobby placed Ian's backpack on the floor beside the chair and put a drawing book with crayons in front of Ian, who had his elbows resting on the edge of the desk. It was obvious that the father-son connection was there, and Ross was glad Bobby had no stresses to worry about except for his son, his wife, and the job.

The phone in Ross' office led him to rise out of the chair and answer the call. He was happy to hear from his contact at the FBI.

"You have leads?" Ross inquired. He waited for the agent's response, then he smiled – grinning, more or less – at the fact that _finally_ after six long years the FBI had something to begin to shut the Magoen family. He quickly got off the phone and poked his head out; excitement perched on his face. "Goren! Get your ass in here! _Now_!" He acted like he was pissed, just for the benefit to see his best detective bow his head and look down at the floor like he was guilty or something.

"What is it, Captain?" Bobby asked, stepping into the little office.

"Please, shut the door. There's been a development in the Magoen case." Ross informed, motioning for Bobby to take a seat. Bobby sat, forgetting to shut the door. Ross shut it and sat on the edge of his desk.

"Does Alex get to come home?" he asked immediately without thinking. Albeit they still remained in contact, it was less and less after one of the agents learned of her trip to New York. He cringed at the memory of the FBI repeatedly yelling at him for nearly risking her life. She, on the opposite end of the nation, received the same lecture. Both were told not to keep in contact, but they kept it at a minimal.

"Not yet, unfortunately. But they have one of the bottom-of-the-food-chain in custody, if you want to use your skills to shut this puppet down." Ross more or less suggested that he shut the so-called "puppet" down.

Bobby simply nodded; his mind still reveling with his thoughts of Alex. Maybe she'd finally be able to come home to them. He looked at the little boy who sat very much like him with his head buried in a magazine. Bobby looked closer at the magazine. _Star_ was in his heads.

"What the–" Bobby started to ask. He turned back to Ross, excused himself, and went to save his son from celebrity gossip that a five-year-old didn't need to know about until – well – never.

"Hi, Dad." Ian grinned, looking up briefly. He protested when his father took the magazine out of his grasp.

"What are you reading? You shouldn't be reading this stuff. It's fake." Bobby told him, closing it and setting it on Alex's desk. Ross wouldn't assign anyone to Alex's desk in hopes that he would get his detective back. "Who gave this to you?"

Ian looked at him with wide eyes, fear hidden in them. Rarely did Bobby resort to raising his voice at his son. Ian had always been quiet. While Bobby waited for the answer, Mike walked up to his desk and picked up a file. Ian pointed at Mike.

Bobby turned around. "Mike! Why are you giving my kid a gossip magazine to read? He can't even read very well yet!"

Mike looked at Bobby with his innocence. "You blame me?" He pointed to his chest. Then, he looked at the little guy who balanced out his world. "What happened to keeping it on a low profile?"

Ian grinned and giggled, which made both men laugh. Bobby's anger washed away, bringing forth a smile. "No, seriously, Mike. Why?"

"He was bored with coloring. I had the magazine and thought he could look at the pictures. It's okay, Bobby. Ian's mind isn't going to be tainted by looking at pictures." Mike assured him.

Bobby stood there, glaring at his friend. He knew Mike hadn't meant anything by it. In fact, Bobby was glad Ian liked Mike so much. Sometimes – usually on a weekend – Ian would stay the weekend with Mike and Carolyn while Bobby could get paperwork done, or so they could just enjoy his company. He always thought they should have kids of their own. Bobby sighed and shook his head.

"Come on, kiddo. I'll take you to Grams and Papa's." Bobby picked up the backpack and helped Ian down. Then, he eyed Mike with a smile.

Mike returned the smile, knowing everything was okay. "Check ya later, kiddo."

"Bye, Uncle Mike!" Ian waved as his father led him out of the squad room.

Mike turned to his partner. "Can you believe how big the little guy is getting?"

Without looking up, Falacci commented. "He's gonna be tall like Goren."

Mike silently agreed. "A little stubborn like Alex, eh?"

Falacci just nodded, not really paying too much attention to him. She was working on paperwork, placing whatever wasn't signed over on his adjoining desk. "Here ya go, Mike. Enjoy. I'm getting some coffee. Want some?"

Mike was clouded by current thoughts, thoughts that led to Carolyn. "Uh, no. Thank you though."

She walked away.

He looked down at the small pile of folders, but his mind was far away.

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. It's really starting to become longer than I thought. I've got another idea for Bobby to be like superman and Alex trying to help figure out everything, but I discovered that there are two other stories dealing with Bobby and mentioning of his Kryptonite. If anyone wants to see my view of it, please let me know because I'm working on for my own pleasure unless someone says otherwise. Please R&R! I appreciate those who have.


	17. Chapter 17

"Here Without You"

Chapter Seventeen

It was a little after eight o' clock when finally Ian fell asleep. Bobby watched him sleep for a few minutes before he stepped out as he shut the door behind him. He sighed and walked to the living room in a corner where it had become his little office. At three, Bobby decided that his son needed a bigger space, so he and Mike transferred the little office into the corner of his large living room.

Sitting in the desk chair, he looked over Alex's file. It had been a while since he looked through it. The Magoen family had a _very_ thick file. Of all the crimes they had committed, the threat on Alex was the worst for him. He still had trouble working with Killman, but he tried for Alex's sake.

He read the report that Alex had sent to his email when she had gotten the chance.

"_Bobby,_

_I have just received information that the Magoens have plans to distribute the weapons to a facility in West Pine Warehouse in the Bronx. Meeting time is at 7:45 PM. _

_I fear for my life. They are starting to suspect I'm not who I say I am. Tony has used violence on me, whom I have luckily gotten out of his grasp. Please, I need backup now! Save me, Bobby!"_

Bobby stared at it, remembering how he felt when he received the email. He was frightened and panicked. Ross had seen the tension that came over Bobby when he read her plea. Alex wasn't one to be afraid, but whenever she was, she would go into a panic.

He sighed, setting the piece of paper down and rubbing his temples. All he wanted was for her to be safe to come home, but it would take a lot to break down the crime family.

_God, Alex! Why'd this have to happen? Where had I gone wrong?_ Bobby thought, fingering his wedding ring. Other than Alex's absence, everything was halfway decent. The squad knew about Ian and his marriage to Alex, but it was odd. Beside his closest comrades, no one seemed to give a damn about him at all. They had mutual respect for him, but none of them hung out after work. So when the rumors of his and Alex's relationship were determined, they seemed relieved but still ignored him. Alex had their respect, and they frowned upon the fact that they were even involved. Ross squashed the angst about Bobby and threatened the entire squad to suspend them if anything had reached the Chief of Detectives' ears. None wanted that, so they left it alone.

He looked back down at the file, trying to connect the dots. There had to be something to break the case. Bobby just had to find it. Determination rid underneath his veins.

The next morning, Bobby woke to the smell of coffee and rustling in the kitchen. He had fallen asleep at the desk. He rose and stretched all the kinks out of his body as he made his way to the kitchen. What he found made him smile. His son was truly a genius. Ian was up and eating cereal. Bobby was scratching his neck without saying anything to Ian.

"Morning Dad, coffee's going." Ian stated without looking up from the Transformers comic.

Bobby smirked. Ian was trained at a young age to get the coffee started, or else all hell would break loose. He didn't yell; just unfunctional. Ian also knew the time limit they had to get ready to leave. Besides, he was five – old enough to do some things on his own. Bobby had told Ian why he never got to see his paternal grandparents. Nothing was hidden between the two when it concerned family.

"Thanks, son." Bobby grabbed a cup from a cupboard and poured some coffee. Then, he took a swig. Perfect. "So what are you wanting to do today?"

Ian looked up at him. It was a Saturday morning. Normally, Bobby let him pick out what they would do today. Like always, Ian opted for Central Park. Bobby agreed, like always, and placed the now empty cup in the sink and moved to the bathroom. While Ian put away his dishes, Bobby took a quick shower.

Ian rushed to the swings at Central Park. He jumped on his favorite swing and nearly fell over with his excitement. Bobby rush to set him upright.

"Dad, will you push me?" Ian asked innocently. He looked up with curious eyes.

"Sure, kiddo." Bobby agreed, looking down at him with warm eyes and a smile upon his face. Ian dropped his face and tightened his grip on the chains, bracing himself for his dad's big underdog.

Bobby held the swing back and then swooped under him, mastering at the underdog. He watched as Ian enjoyed the height – something he definitely got from his mom. Crossing his arms, Bobby smiled, lost in thought. Ian was perfect. He had no traces of his grandmother's schizophrenia. He was very healthy, and Bobby was grateful for that.

"Dad, swing me again!" Ian begged. He was thoroughly happy. Smiling and giggling, Ian watched his dad just stand there before approaching him.

Bobby did another underdog. Ian squealed again, and it made Bobby laugh. He looked around to make sure no harm would come to his son. It was the cop in him. No one looked suspicious.

But then he saw her.

**A/N**: Ooo, who could it be? Sorry for taking so long. I've been held hostage by a writer's block, lol! Reviews are welcomed!

5


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: If I forgot the previous chapters, I don't own them.

Chapter Eighteen

_But then he saw her._

Narrowing his eyes, Bobby started to approach the staring person. As he walked further, he realized that it was not a woman, but a young man. _Donny._ Bobby thought, stunned.

The man's hair was near shoulder-length – like it had been when Bobby had last seen. Donny was still lanky. He hadn't changed at all, except now he was holding a bundle of blankets, keeping his attention on it. Bobby was a few feet from him when Donny looked up at him.

"Uncle Bobby." Donny displayed a happy look. He glanced back down at the bundle, and Bobby heard the familiar crying of an infant.

"You're a father, Donny?" Bobby inquired, stunned. He stopped in front of his nephew, glancing down at the bald, restless baby. He couldn't help but to smile.

Donny couldn't either. "Yeah, I am."

"Where have you been? I had looked everywhere for you! Why didn't you try to call me or find me?" Bobby threw at him.

Donny looked up at him with those same sad and lost eyes he saw in Frank's eyes many a times. He was sorry. "I didn't know how. My mind was on escaping from that hellhole. Then, after I knew I was safe. My thoughts turned to you. Are you okay?"

Bobby narrowed his eyes, slightly. "About seven years too late there, Donny. I'm okay for the most."

Donny just nodded, too focused on the baby. When the baby started to fuss, Donny expertly soothed him. He looked at Bobby, noting the question raking in his mind. "I…uh…she's three months old. Her mom died about a month ago and left me with her, which surprisingly, I don't mind. She keeps me on a stable floor."

Bobby nodded. "Well, what's her name?"

"Jordyn Rose Carlson." Donny answered.

_Jordyn_. Bobby sighed. He heard rushing footsteps and turned around. Ian ran up to him, calling for him while laughing. "Ian, what are you laughing at?"

"People are funny." Ian stated, peeking behind his father at the mysterious man with the baby in his arms. The man looked at him with curiosity. "Dad, who's that?" He pointed to Donny.

Bobby picked him up and turned back to face Donny. "Ian, this is your cousin, Donny Carlson and his daughter Jordyn."

"Hi Ian." Donny greeted. He never imagined his uncle being a father, although he didn't really know his uncle very well. "Bobby, I didn't know that…you were a father too."

"Yeah. He's five." Bobby said, proudly. Ian studied his cousin and second cousin with suspicion. Bobby could feel Ian stiffen and tense. Something bothered Ian. This was family. Bobby couldn't necessarily turn his back on Donny and Jordyn. However, his son had a good sense of trust with people – always had – but perhaps he was just cautious like his mother. "He's harmless, Ian." Bobby whispered in Ian's ear.

Ian looked at him with seriousness. Slowly nodding his head, he remained emotionless.

Bobby turned to Donny. "So Donny, let's head to my apartment. We can talk there."

"Okay." Donny walked alongside Bobby while Ian struggled to get down. Bobby let him run but only a few feet in front of them.

When they arrived back at the apartment, Bobby guided Donny into the living room to sit while he got some drinks. Ian went off to his room to play with his Transformers.

"So where are you staying?" Bobby hesitantly asked.

Donny unwrapped the baby, who looked healthy and clean. He held her close to him as if she was his lifeline. Obviously, Donny's mother had raised him halfway right. He was definitely not Frank Goren. "I'm staying in a motel until I can find an apartment around here."

Bobby kept his hopes up that Donny wouldn't turn out to be another disappointment in the Goren family. Granted, he had Alex and Ian as well as the MCS, but to have a part of the Goren direct family who wasn't a screw up would make his day. From the looks of it, Donny was heading in the right direction.

"I can help you look for one. You got a job?" Bobby asked.

"Yep. I start my first day as a New York City uniform on Monday. Dad told me I take after you, so I figured if my uncle could be a successful detective, then so could I. Besides," He looked down at Jordyn and affectionately ruffled her thick curls; "I have a daughter to raise. She lost her mom; she doesn't need to lose her daddy as well. Uncle Bobby," Donny looked back up at Bobby, "I wanna do right by her. She doesn't deserve a father like mine or yours were. Anyway, you could give me pointers?"

Bobby smiled, laughing inside at him. "Just don't do what your dad did and love her, which I see you're already doing. You're doing just fine, boy."

Donny took his uncle's words to heart. He had turned his life around after escaping from Tate's. Pulling in a few favors from his friends who later became cops, his mental status had been overwritten to be normal. A psychiatrist had done an exam on him and saw him fit to be healthy in every way. From that point on, he went to college and later the Police Academy. During those years, he had found a girlfriend whom he later married and now he had Jordyn. What made him admired his uncle and changed his ways was the way his uncle willingly – though he hardly knew him – went undercover to save his nephew. Hell, if the man was willingly to do that, then Donny owed him to get on the right path.

He did just that.

"Thanks."

"Man-to-man? What happened between then and now?" Bobby asked.

Donny straightened up. He then went on to explain his whereabouts.

Mike sat down in the break room across from Bobby, who was eating a candy bar. In the years since his time at Tate's, he had lost weight and hit the gym. Often, though, he ate candy bars and other junk food while at work.

Mike unscrewed the lid to his water. "What's on your mind, Bobby?"

Bobby didn't respond nor reacted. He continued to eat and study the case file, feeling like something was missing.

Mike waved his hand in front of his coworker's view. "Want me to break out and do a dance?"

Bobby finally laughed. "No, please don't. It's about my nephew."

"What about your nephew? Did he get in contact with you?" Mike said with a small hint of worry. He was there while Bobby suffered through yet another family member skipping out on him. Whenever Mike would meet Donny, he wanted to punch the shit out of him.

That thought was erased when Bobby went on to explain his encounter with Donny. "Yeah. Ian and I were at Central Park and I thought I saw a woman– "

"Was it Alex?" Mike interrupted.

Bobby glared at him. "No. It was Donny with a baby in his arms. He's changed for the good."

"Really? How so?"

"Chill. I'm getting to it." Bobby threw away the candy bar wrapper. Then, he continued. "He starts his first day as a uniform today. Amazing, isn't it?"

Mike was stunned. He had no words.

"Wow. Never thought talking about my family would shut you up Mike. Guess I'll have to continue." Bobby smirked, chuckling.

"I thought he already had a baby." Mike took a drink of his water. "Didn't you tell Ross that he had a baby when Ian was a baby."

"That was a lie." Bobby corrected. He cringed at Mike's disappointed look. He was not perfect after all. "He has a kid now."

"Ah." Mike sighed. "Look, I wanted to let you know that the FBI have succeeded in breaking more of the scumbags of the Magoen Family down."

Bobby grinned. Alex was closer to coming home. He could hardly stand it. Both he and Ian wanted her home. "Ian's going to be excited."

"Yeah. I know." Mike winked, rising from his chair. "You bringing Ian here after school?"

"As always," Bobby closed the case folder and stood as well.

"Um…I was wondering if Carolyn and I could take him tonight. We got this ballgame and thought that he'd like to go." Mike offered. They walked into the bullpen and spotted the girls in deep discussion over something on a laptop. "Looks like we got Charlie's Angels in the room."

Bobby laughed. "I'm sure Ian would love that."

"Great! We'll get him after work." Mike veered off to his desk.

Bobby watched him and then approached the woman. "All right, girls. What has you so wrapped up in a discussion?"

"Girls?" Killman inquired, giving him a questioning look.

Bobby spoke slowly. "I'm kidding, Killman." Then, he turned to Wheeler. "What do you have, Megan?"

"Kelsey Magoen mentioned, 'that bitch got what she deserved. Trying to break up my family? Now, my family's gonna break up hers!'" Wheeler glanced at the monitor. "I thought I would take another avenue to bust up this pathetic family."

Killman went back to her desk, having no interest in his former partner. She didn't quite understand why it was so important to get Eames back. She knew that he was nearly impossible to work with, but they managed. The marriage and baby Ian came to a surprise. Killman liked this job very much and didn't want to see herself out of a job.

She jumped when a tap on the shoulder indicated someone was behind her. Turning to see a young man who looked like Goren smiling at her, she asked if she could help him.

"I'm looking for my uncle. Detective Robert Goren?" the clean-shaven, buzzed head, polite man asked.

She pointed to Goren. "That's him over there."

"Thanks!" He shook his head once and took off toward Goren. The man was dressed in a black police uniform, suggesting that the young man was walking in Goren's footsteps.

Killman went back to ignoring her partner, coworkers and that young man.

Bobby was engrossed in the website that Wheeler had brought up that he didn't feel the tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he smiled. "Hey Donny! How's your first day gone?"

"Full of action! Now, I'm on break. I was wondering if you want to grab a bite to eat." Donny stated, still smiling.

Bobby looked at Mike, then at Ross who had been observing the two and obviously listening in. He nodded. Bobby's eyes turned to his nephew. "All right, kid. There's a great little diner down the street." They moved together, and as they walked out of the precinct Bobby grabbed his overcoat.

The men held small talk as they made their way to the infamous diner. A lot of cops went to this diner for their meals. This time was no different. After they ordered their food, Donny was the first to speak up.

"There's talk about you from the front lines." He stated, watching his uncle closely.

Bobby rolled his eyes. _When isn't there talk about me?_ He sighed. "I'm not surprised."

Donny continued. "The guys think that the 'nutcase' has finally lost his mind. They joked about suspicion and crap. I guess since Alex hasn't come back that you have finally lost it."

Bobby tilted his head and smirked. "I lost it when she was reluctantly taken from me. I'll be back once she's here with me. Ian's the only reason I haven't done anything irrational."

"Think you'll get her back?" Donny asked just before taking a sip of his Pepsi.

"Alex?" Bobby inquired, following his nephew by drinking his Mountain Dew. Donny nodded. "I'm hoping we can. Both her families miss her – her own family and work."

"It's hard, I know. My wife worked for a law firm. Sometimes her job was dangerous because she was assigned the hard cases. I worried and she knew it. Of course, it was the same for her. She worried about my gas station job at night." Donny set his drink down and scanned the small diner. He spotted a couple of officers who he was working with. They didn't see him, which gave him the perfect opportunity to plan his payback.

Bobby looked at him, puzzled but then followed his gaze. "What's wrong, Donny?"

"Those guys have been messing with me. It's annoying." Donny averted his eyes back to the table. Before Bobby had a chance to say something, the waitress brought their food to them.

"There ya go. Anything else?" She held out her order pad, her pen poised.

"No." Both men said at the same time, smiling a similar grin.

She brought forth a smile, then walked away.

"Want me to intervene? I can pounce on them with my profiling skills." Bobby grinned.

"Uh…better not. It's probably just initiation. I can handle them."

"Well, don't back down. Stand your ground." Bobby advised.

"Got that cover." Donny gave an evil grin and took a drink as if hiding his plans.

Bobby paused. "Really, don't back down or do anything stupid, okay?"

Donny looked at him. "Don't worry, Bobby. I'm not going to do anything psycho. Just my imagination going wild."

"Okay," Bobby prayed that Donny wouldn't be crazy. He needed one of his family members to be sane. Ian was, but he also needed his nephew to be sane.

They dug into their meals.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't own them grumbles unfortunately.

Chapter Nineteen

Bobby was in Interrogation Two with Killman, so Ross went to get Ian from school. Today, Alex's parents were coming to get the little guy in two hours. So Ross brought Ian into his office, letting him read comics while sitting across from him. Busily keeping his mind on a paperwork that he needed to sign, Ross hadn't realized that Ian left his office.

He looked up and tried to keep his cool. Ross didn't even want to think what Bobby would do if his son were lost. Granted, Ross was the boss but Bobby's height could make him seem twelve feet tall. Immediately, Ross rose from his desk and made his way out of his office, scanning the room frantically in hopes that Ian would be at his father's desk or Mike's.

He was at neither.

"Logan!" He hollered, glaring at the detective. Mike, who had been reading a case file, jumped and looked at his boss. Ross motioned Mike to come to him. "Get your ass over here now!"

"What'd I do now?" Mike mumbled to himself as he made his way to Ross. "What up, Captain?"

Ross looked pale with frantic eyes. "He's gone."

Mike looked at him with an arched brow. "Who?"

In a small voice that Mike never dreamed existed, Ross answered. "Ian."

Mike went on protective and frantic mode. Now, he was moody. Ian was his favorite kid and Mike wasn't fond of anything to happen to the kid. "Not to be disrespectful, but what the hell happened? Bobby's gonna flip when he hears that Ian's gone."

Ross appeared irritated now. "Don't cha think I know that, Logan? He was at my desk, reading and being quiet. I was busy looking through a file and when I looked up, he was gone. We gotta find him before Bobby finds out."

Mike was already on the move. He walked around the bullpen, searching under every desk and in some of the rooms. Meanwhile, Ross checked the men's bathroom and the break room.

Ian was nowhere.

They met back in front of Ross' office.

"No sign." Mike reported.

"Same here." Ross turned to head into office to alert the other floors to be on the watch for a five-year-old boy. "I don't need this." He groaned as he waited.

"You lost him, Cap." Mike stated the obvious, which earned him a death glare from Ross.

Mike turned away from Ross and walked out of the office, looking toward the interrogation room that his best friend was in. He did not want to tell Bobby, but he knew he should. Then, he noticed the observation room door was open and his curiosity got the best of him.

Inside was Ian standing on a chair, watching his father pounce on a suspect. He was grinning and rooting his dad on. Mike sighed a relief and hollered for the captain. "Found him, Cap!"

Ross hung up the phone and rushed to Mike's voice. "Oh thank God! Ian, what are you doing?"

Realizing he'd been caught, Ian tried to pull an innocent look. "I-I was bored."

"You could've told me! Don't run off like that! Uncle Danny nearly had a heart attack." Ross and Mike entered the room. Ross bent down to Ian's level. "Will you not run off anymore?" Ross asked.

Ian looked at him, sadly. He held out a hand and touched Ross' chest. "I didn't mean to scare your heart, Uncle Danny. Dad's in there. Can I stay and watch him go after the suspect?"

Both men smiled at Ian's request and the gesture Ian made to Ross' chest. Ross had to oblige because of the request. "Stay with him." He ordered Mike. The detective nodded in confirmation. Ian looked up at him with excitement. "Stay out of trouble, Ian. Don't be like Uncle Mike."

"Hey!" Mike protested before he saw the small smile on Ross' face. Ross made his exit.

"Get 'em Dad!" Ian urged. Mike laughed.

_Another Goren Show_, Mike thought, remembering his former captain, Jimmy Deakins words when referring to Bobby's style to interrogating.

Ian watched as his dad got right into the suspect's face and psychologically analyzed the events that led up to where they sat now. The suspect's body was tense, which was very visible with his tightened jaw. Any minute now, Mike and Ian would witness the suspect lash out.

What Mike only saw was the anger that Bobby was starting to show, and he realized as Bobby continued to speak that the suspect was involved in the Magoen Family.

"Oh shit!" Mike moved to head into the interrogation room before Bobby let loose.

"Shit," Ian repeated.

Mike skid to a stop before leaving. "That's a bad word, Ian. Only adults can say it."

Ian's mind was elsewhere, so he just nodded. "Going to get Dad?"

"Yes," Mike answered, running off.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone, could ya? Had to get to her because she was a cop, and your boss didn't like the fact that he was lying in bed with a cop. He entrusted you with the task to have her murdered; but when you tried to find her, she was nowhere to be found." Bobby explained; the venom apparent in his voice.

Killman was hovering in the corner, not sure what to do with this side of Bobby. He never showed this side, and Mike was surprised that he even had it. Bobby glanced in Mike's direction, not registering that he was even in there. Mike saw evil in those eyes.

"Goren!" Mike yelled, trying to reach him.

"No! I think he needs to hear the rest." Bobby finished. "You know you were pursuing a woman who had a husband and child at home! Would you want to leave a five-year-old boy without a mother?"

The suspect started to say something with no words coming out of his mouth.

Bobby kneeled beside him, still too close for comfort. "You couldn't do it, could you? Once you saw the baby with her, you couldn't put yourself to kill her because your father murdered your own mother when you were six. It…haunted you. The look on your mother…as she tried desperately to save you from your father's hatred…wouldn't let you do the job that your father had for you to do.

"As you grew up, didn't you always listen to what Dad had to say? He showed you how to be a man, right? A man who showed no weakness, no emotion. However, when it came to murdering mothers, you always had someone else do it because you couldn't stomach it." Bobby calmed down. Mike and Killman were wary, unsure what Bobby would do next. They just hoped he wouldn't decide to try to kill him.

Unfortunately, that's exactly what happened. Bobby overturned the table and pulled the suspect out of his chair and threw him against the wall, trying to choke him. Mike sprung into action. He managed to get Bobby off the suspect, who was crying like a young child and sunk to the ground. Killman cuffed him and let the uniforms take him to the holding cell. Mike was managing to keep Bobby pinned against the wall. "Killman, get Ross in here now!"

"Okay," Killman answered, glad to be out of there.

"Bobby, what the hell are you doing? Are you trying to get a murder rap on you? You're going to freak out your son!" Mike screamed, only letting go when Bobby stopped resisting.

"I just want her back, Mike!" Bobby screamed back at him. He calmed down as did Mike.

"Man, buddy, I don't like restraining you. It makes me feel awkward." Mike leaned against the wall, back to it, while Bobby sat in the chair a few feet away. "You gave Ian a show though."

"What?" Bobby looked up. "Where is he, Mike?"

Mike pointed to the two-way mirror. "Watching everything you did."

"Why the hell are you letting him watch an interrogation?" Bobby asked.

Mike started to answer, to defend himself when they both heard Ross' angry voice. "What the hell happened in here, you two?"

"Captain," Mike sighed, not sure what to say.

Bobby began where Mike left off. "It's my fault. I let my anger get the best of me and Mike stopped me."

"I got a couple of uniforms telling me they have Tony Magoen in the holding cell, hysterical. I want to see you in my office, pronto!" Ross told them both, leaving the room.

Mike pushed himself off the wall and walked to the door. "Go check on Ian. I'll tell the Captain you'll be in a minute." Then, he left.

Bobby looked at the two-way mirror, directly at his son. The words that Mark Ford Brady had said to him came back. _Come on, you have it in you, son._ Yes, he did have it in him, but he wasn't like Mark. He couldn't kill anyone, even though he often wanted to. Alex always brought him out of those thoughts, and he hadn't had those thoughts until now.

Maybe it was time to put the uncertainty of his paternity behind closed doors. Bobby pulled himself out of the chair and walked to the open door, heading into the observation room.

"Dad!" Ian ran to him, wrapping his around one of Bobby's legs. Fear was apparent in his little body. "What happened in there? Why did you scare that bad man?"

"Ian," Bobby said as he pulled his son up into his arms. "I got mad at that man because he was part of the reason why Mom isn't here. I let my anger get the better of me, but it won't happen anymore, okay?"

"You okay now, Dad?" Ian asked, innocently laying his head down on Bobby's padded shoulder and playing with a button on Bobby's jacket.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm sorry if I scared you." Bobby apologized, hoping his son wasn't scarred by terror.

Ian smiled weakly. "I wasn't scared. I'm a big boy. No need to be scared."

Bobby smiled, knowing Ian was just putting on a front. "Okay. Let's go see what Aunt Megan's doing."

"Okay," Ian agreed.

Bobby walked out of the observation room and headed to Wheeler's desk. She was looking at her computer, cross-referencing whatever data she had pulled up with files. "Hey Megan. Could you watch Ian? Mike and I are ordered to be in Ross' office."

Wheeler looked at the guys. "Sure," she said. "Come here, kiddo. Want to help me?"

Ian, who always liked to match things, readily agreed. "Yeah!"

"Thanks, Megan." Bobby put Ian on her lap and headed to Ross' office.

He stumbled upon Mike and Ross butting heads.

"Captain, what did you expect? That Bobby wouldn't be apart of the case? He's given us leads and ideas of how this family works. We need Bobby to help us."

"No! This is too personal for him. I don't him to be 'helping' you two anymore." Ross held up a hand when Mike started to protest. "I _know_ we're trying to get Eames back, but this outrage he displayed today is not gonna fly. The worst part about that is that Ian witnessed it. Lord Pete only knows what affect that will have on the poor boy."

"Captain?" Bobby entered the room.

"And _you_…" Ross pointed directly at Bobby," you are going on a week's suspension. No arguments!" The detectives remained standing and silent. Ross fell into his chair, sighed and rubbed his temples. "I did not need this."

They bowed their heads, ashamed. Bobby crossed his arms and put his left fist under his chin. He turned and watched Megan interact with Ian. Ian was looking on the laptop while she wrote something on a piece of paper. "He needs his mother. I watch him when we're at the park. He looks so abandoned when he sees other children with their mothers. How do I explain why his mother isn't around?"

"He thinks she abandoned him?" Ross asked, surprised that Ian acted like that.

Bobby tightened his jaw. "Yeah. I've tried to explain it to him. That his mom was in hiding and would one day return to us, but I catch him talking to himself about the possibilities that she would never return."

"Mike? Get back to work." Ross sensed they needed to have a father-to-father chat.

Mike made his way to exit, but not before Bobby thanked him for intervening. He nodded and shut the door after him.

"Sit, Bobby." Ross gestured to the chair across from him. Bobby did as told. Then, Ross started to give some fatherly advice.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf just does not like to share…oh well. I get them only for a certain amount of time.

Chapter Twenty

Alex sat at her desk in a Nevada precinct, across from her much older partner. He was old enough to be her father, which in fact he was a father and married to a doctor's assistant. He had five grandchildren, but he treated her like she was one of his kids, often giving her fatherly advice.

Right now, she was cross-checking information on a homicide that they currently were investigating. She glanced at the latest picture of Bobby and Ian. Bobby was sitting on a floor in a white background next to a white sheet-covered box. Ian sat crossed-legged. Both had similar smiles and looked happy. Her boys were doing well. Bobby's last email indicated that they had been making progress with the Magoen case. Their son was also keeping Mike out of trouble.

"Goren?" Her partner's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked up.

"Pearson?" Alex cocked her eyebrow as well as her head, just like Bobby often did.

"The info?" Detective First Grade Joseph Pearson posed with a single piece of paper in his right hand.

She shook her head. "Yeah, Danny Logan was visiting Jennifer Hudson every weekend. Her cell phone records report at least 50 calls within two weeks to and from his cell phone." Alex passed over a sheet of the highlighted numbers.

"This sounds like they were engaging in a romantic relationship," Pearson set the paper down and turned back to the file, which was growing.

"Goren! In my office now!" Their captain, Floyd Cameron hollered from his office door.

Pearson looked at her and smiled. "What did you do now?"

"You're guess is as good as mine," Alex replied as she got out her chair, heading to their boss.

Inside, Alex sat down as Cameron shut the door. "Before you say anything, just listen to what I have to say." Cameron sat on the edge of his desk. "I got a call from the FBI about a Magoen Family."

Alex sat up straight. "What about them?"

Cameron coughed, confused on why his rising star detective was worried about some Magoen family in New York City. "The FBI and NYPD have successfully broken up part of the family's activities. They asked for you to be given this."

He handed her a small box. She recognized the address of the Major Case Squad. Captain Danny Ross' name was above the address. She could hardly contain her excitement. Perhaps, she would be going home to her family. However, just because Ross had sent a package didn't necessarily mean she would be going back.

"Now, I want to know why my best detective has a package from Danny Ross." Cameron gave her a quizzical look. At her questioning look, Cameron explained. "I was at the academy with Danny. We've kept in contact over the years."

Alex nodded once. She played dumb. "It's from a case that I worked when I was under his command. They…um…finally caught the guy, so Danny thought that I ought to have the necklace that the little girl wanted me to have. Unfortunately, we couldn't protect her from her abusive father."

"Oh." He looked up at Pearson looking worried, watching them. "I see that the big lug is waiting for his partner."

Alex narrowed her eyes. She didn't like Pearson to be called that. She knew someone who was a lot taller than him, so it didn't justify her partner. When her captain turned back to her, she lowered her eyes, eager to open the package.

"Get out of here, Goren." Cameron waved his hand to the bullpen. "Keep tabs on your partner before he destroys another laptop."

Alex smiled, silently laughing at the memory. Pearson had been trying to locate phone records, but he ended up overriding the hard drive. It took the technicians nearly two weeks to figure out what he had done. They had switched roles, and Cameron banned Pearson from using a computer unless Alex was with him. "Okay."

After she left, Cameron watched them before sitting at his desk, reading the email that Captain Ross sent him.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: 'nuff said

Chapter Twenty-One

"All right, guys. This is it." FBI Agent Steve Malone told his fellow officers. A small group of them were crowding outside the Magoen Ice Plant on Wicker Drive. He was setting the sting up. Detectives Robert Goren, Mike Logan, Megan Wheeler, and Captain Danny Ross had joined them. All armed, they were setting up how to surround the building. "Let's get the guys and haul their asses into jail."

All nodded. They broke apart in twos and surrounded the building. They had gotten a tip from Tony that his father would be meeting some drug clients for an exchange. Jumping at the chance to stop Tony Senior in the act, the FBI and NYPD teamed up once more to stop the family. They had their chance to bring Alex back.

At the signal, Bobby and Mike sprung to action immediately searching for the father. They wasted no time in arresting the other top guns, but they were unable to locate Tony Senior.

"Damn!" Bobby swore, lowering his gun and kicking a trash barrel. "Won't I ever get Alex back?"

"Bobby, calm down. You'll get her back. We'll find the guy." Mike assured him, lowering his weapon as well.

Bobby looked around the back room, catching his eye on a professional picture of Alex. "What the hell?" He walked to the inner-office and picked up the picture frame. Confused and scared for her life, he looked for other evidence. "Mike!"

Mike rushed to his friend's yell. He stood behind Bobby. "What is it?"

Without saying anything, Bobby pointed to the wall. Both men looked at wall full of pictures of Alex, Polaroid of her doing a daily routine and some with him and their son. "Oh God…" Mike trailed off.

"She's never going to be safe." Bobby stated.

Captain Cameron received a phone call from Captain Danny Ross during his lunchtime. He sat at his desk, relaxed with the inner-office door closed.

_"They got some of the top guys, but Tony Senior wasn't there. Another setback on trying to get Alex home."_ Ross reported. Cameron was the only cop there who knew about Alex's true identity.

"That's great." He sighed. Looking at the up-to-her-sleeves, busy detective with her head down and writing notes, he only hoped she would one day be reunited with her family.

**A/N**: I don't know what happened here. The plot has just taken over completely. I had to shorten a few of these chapters. I got the idea for Alex's return (from my creative grandma), but for Tony Senior's capture…can anyone suggest something? Please I'd appreciate it! Thanks for those who have reviewed everytime!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own none, except for Killman, Pearson, Captain Cameron, Tony Jr and Sr, Jensen…I think that's it.

Chapter Twenty-Two

Back at 1PP, Goren, Logan, Wheeler, and Killman were searching for any clue that would direct them to the current location of Tony Senior. Ross had just gotten off the phone with Cameron and tried to remain innocent. He didn't want Bobby and his other detectives to know that he was personally keeping tabs on Alex's whereabouts. If they did know, three out of the four would constantly be hounding him for details. He had no time for that.

As soon as he put the phone in its cradle and started to make read over some paperwork, Goren popped his head in.

"Ross? Here's the list of Magoen Senior's contacts and partners' locations. Killman and I were splitting these up with Logan and Wheeler, so all of us are heading out." Goren momentarily handed the single sheet of paper to him.

"Move it, boy!" Ross urged.

Goren looked at him, puzzled at his statement. Then, he took off with the other three detectives. Ross had a satisfied smile on his face. Even Goren could squirm in his presence.

Tony Senior was at his wit's end. His family was caught in his dirty laundry. All, except for his young grandchildren and their mothers, were all heading to jail. He needed to find an escape, but there was no one else. His contacts and friends have all turned their backs on him, ashamed that they associated with a businessman who'd gone to the dark side and allowed his family to go with him. So he sat in an abandoned warehouse in the ghetto, alone and debating on his next move.

He ended up calling one last person who he knew wouldn't betray him: his lawyer, Jensen Roni.

"Jensen? I need a favor."

"Tony? You do know the police are looking for you?" Jensen asked.

"Yeah. I need a favor." He stated again.

"What's up?" Jensen asked, looking at the two detectives who stood against the wall, watching his every move. "Where are you?"

"A warehouse off 113 Street. Look, I need to go somewhere. Somewhere that no one can find me."

"Tony, I'm sorry." Jensen said, before hanging up, "It's too late."

Tony heard the dial tone of his disposable cell phone. _It's too late? What the hell does that mean?_ He wondered, looking around the empty warehouse with wild eyes.

Then, he heard the distant familiar sound of police sirens. Jensen had betrayed him as well. He had no one left. With his world crumbling around him, Tony had no choice to give in. However, he wouldn't go without a fight.

When Jensen ended the call, he looked at the two detectives. The tall one looked intimidating, but the shorter one had a look that could be called intimidating.

"Thanks, Mr. Roni. We appreciate your cooperation," The tall man spoke softly. The shorter detective cuffed him and read him his rights as they walked out of his office. He was embarrassed, being arrested in front of his coworkers. His actions had disgraced his good name. Now his wife and children would endure living with that disgrace.

Bobby sighed as he sat down at his desk. Papers, books, and a few file folders littered on his desk. He was overwhelmed. The last few days seemed to go in a rush. The breakdown of the Magoen Family felt too fast; but sometimes things like that would happen. Now in the holding room was his biggest enemy at the moment, and he was jumping with glee at the fact that Ross was letting him have a chance to pounce. The only drawback was the fact that he wouldn't be alone. Mike would go with him to keep peace.

Mike and Bobby shared smiles. It was over. Alex would finally get to come home! Mike sat in his chair, waiting for Ross' cue.

When Ross popped out of the holding room, Mike and Bobby got up. Two officers escorted Tony Magoen Senior to the nearest interrogation. The old man actually _looked_ scared when the officers left him with the detectives.

"Hi Mr. Magoen." Mike greeted, flat-toned. "My name's Detective Logan and this is Detective Goren. Do you know why you are here?"

Magoen paused, looking back and forth at the detectives. Then, an evil smirk leaked onto his face. "Yeah, I know. Supposedly, I was apart of a mob doing illegal activities, and I had three people murdered."

Goren, who was pacing behind Mike, stopped and leaned on the table, right next to Mike. "You also put a threat on a good cop with a small family. Her son is five years old and has only met her twice. Why did you put that threat on the cop?" Goren stopped.

"I'd answer his question if I were you." Mike suggested, looking at the now Goren Show once again.

Magoen didn't react.

Goren continued, "Were you pissed at her because she betrayed you? Or did you view her as a lethal threat? Perhaps…both? I can tell you right now that what you did to her…payback is a bitch!" He screamed, slamming his left fist on the edge of the table.

"You really honestly think that both of your heights would scare me? And the very fact that you scream and express anger?" Magoen had switched personas. He was not the scared, squirmy old man; he was now a big bad, pathetic excuse for a man, mobster. His intimidation met both Goren and Logan.

Neither man would be scared so easily. They smirked, eager to rip this guy apart. Bobby was very happy that Ian was at his grandparents right now because his son didn't need to witness another outburst.

"Where is that pretty little detective anyway?" Magoen inquired, smiling smugly and knowing fully well that it would spark anger in the bigger detective.

Mike caught Bobby just as the anger took over. Two uniforms entered the room and escorted Magoen away.

"I want her back!" Bobby yelled.

"Bobby, chill. She'll be back eventually. When the FBI thinks it's safe, they return her. Until then, you have to maintain that easy anger that flows in your system." Mike added, "before it gets you into trouble."

Bobby relaxed, sighing heavily at the fact that the top gun was behind bars.

When both men returned to the bullpen, they were surprised to see Killman in Ross' office alone.

"Is she in trouble?" Mike asked Wheeler as he sat at his desk and Bobby at his own.

"I don't think so." Wheeler answered, shuffled some paperwork. "He may be informing her of you guys' next case."

"Ah," both men responded. Mike groaned as he saw the growing paperwork that Wheeler had pushed to his desk. Bobby watched what was going on in Ross' office before busying himself with his own paperwork.

"Detective?" Ross engaged his newest detective into his attention. Killman sat in the closest chair to the door, ready for an escape if necessary, and straightened up. "What would you say if I transferred you to another department? Perhaps, somewhere closer to your family?"

Killman looked puzzled. "No disrespect, but why?"

"Partly because I know you really don't like it here and partly because I already have a replacement for you. You wouldn't have to wait." Ross explained, feeling somewhat guilty that he wanted her out of dodge so that he could tease Bobby about his new partner.

Killman seemed to weigh her options. "I'll do it."

Ross smiled. It was a done deal.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: No owning the CI characters.

Chapter Twenty-Three

Alex came home; the box still in her possession. As soon as she shut her apartment door, she sat on the couch and ripped open the box. Inside was a photo of Ian with the group. She grinned, wondering what Ross' motivates were.

A simple statement read: "I LOVE YOU, MOM FROM IAN," written in a five-year-old's big handwriting. She smiled, chuckled, and starting sobbing at the fact that she probably would never see her son and husband again.

_I miss them so much!_ Alex thought as she set the piece of paper down and reached once again into the box. Another single statement, this time from Bobby, said: "I LOVE YOU AS I DID THEN AND AS I ALWAYS WILL".

Her sobbing turned into full-fledge tears as she set that one down. There were a few other items in the box. She grabbed the final single piece of paper that was from Ross. It simply said: "YOU COME HOME TO US, OR ELSE I'M GONNA HAVE TO SUFFER FROM DEALING WITH THE TROUBLEMAKERS. THIS EXCLUDES IAN, WHO SOMETIMES INTIATES THE TROUBLE."

She cried because she wanted to be home. Her family – both personal and work – needed her sanity. One last thing that was in the box slipped out as she threw the box on the floor.

Her NYPD badge.

Her tears immediately stopped. This was good news. Perhaps, they caught the bastard behind the threat.

She was interrupted by Cameron's call. Answering it on the second ring, she listened as Cameron asked for her to return to work.

At the office, Cameron smiled at her and offered her a seat. When she took the seat, he shut the door.

"I assume you found out the materials in that box?" Cameron started as he sat in his chair.

Alex looked at him, shocked. "Yeah. How did you– "

"Well, a friend of mine from the academy works in Major Case in New York City. He requested you, saying that the squad could not go another day without you." Both smiled.

"You know the situation?" Alex looked panicked.

"Calm down, Goren. Ross trusts me, plus the FBI called me as well, telling me that I had to give up my best detective." Cameron frowned. "Why can't I keep you?"

Alex smiled. It wasn't sexual, but rather, funny that both her bosses were possessive of her. "I guess I just belong in New York, sir."

"That's where you will returning. Good luck, Alex." Cameron nodded. Both stood and before Alex could leave to retrieve her things, her boss spoke up. "Take care."

"Will do, boss." Alex replied, leaving the inner-office for the last time. She saw her partner and a few friends that she had made crowding around her desk. All looked upset.

"I heard you're transferring." Pearson piped up. A look of worry crossed his face. "Not ready to see my favorite partner leave."

"Yeah. I guess I'm not needed here anymore." She picked up a box that was sitting in her chair.

"You'll always be needed here." Her second closest friend said.

"Thanks all of you for being my friends and coworkers. I appreciate it." Alex told them. Her partner gave her a hug.

"You take care, kid. Call me when you get to your new location."

"I will, Pearson." Alex put the few possessions in the box and lifted it, ready to leave.

She walked to the door of the bullpen and turned on her heels. "Good bye everyone."

Her little group all said bye while some waved and others, like Cameron, simply and sadly waved to her. Then, on her way, she walked away without looking back. She knew if she did, she'd start crying.

**A/N:** I cut this somewhat short because I wanted to write Bobby's reaction to Killman leaving and his new partner. Enjoy!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I think you all know by now that I, unfortunately, don't own the characters from CI. All other characters not protrayed on CI are mine! And mine ONLY!! Unless you'd like to use them, then by all means send me a message to ask. Smurf out, ya all! (aka Peace out…an inside joke with my friends) LOL!

Chapter Twenty-Four

At 1PP…

Bobby stared at the empty desk of Alex and Killman. He was alone and abandoned again. He was directing that at Killman. When Ross told him that Killman was getting transferred, he assumed that it was because she couldn't deal with his whack-job ways. They had nearly seven years as partners! Why now? He couldn't figure that out. The one thing that brilliant Robert Goren couldn't figure out was why his partner of seven years would take a transfer so easily.

He sat in his chair, silent as the world around continued to thrive. His son sat across from in the empty desk, reading a comic. He didn't seem distracted by all the noise that surrounded them. Bobby saw Mike and Megan rise out of their seats and head to the captain's office. With the door closed, he had no way of being nosy, so he settled for looking through a book on psychology.

"Dad?" Ian piped up, looking at Bobby.

Bobby peered over his book and softly asked his son what had perked his interest.

"Are you getting another partner like Aunt Julie?"

Bobby smiled. "I don't think so, Ian. We may have to put up with breaking in a new detective. Whadda say? Want to help your old man break in a new cop?"

Ian shared a smirk with his father. "Sure, Dad. This'll be fun!"

"Atta boy!" Bobby laughed as his son rambled on with all the schemes he was going to pull.

Neither heard Mike approach. "You know, Bobby. Ross just told us about your new partner. Apparently, she's a real piece of work. You up for the challenge?"

Having already been told about his new partner, he groaned. "This ought to be good." Bobby rose, setting the book on the desk and engaging a conversation with Mike and Megan. "Ian's gonna help me break her in."

Mike cocked his eyebrow. Bobby immediately knew that look and tried to correct himself, but Mike gave him no chance.

"Man, you're gonna be in some much trouble with Alex. I don't want to be under her wrath with you. I'm staying out of it."

Just then, a familiar voice piped up. "I see you've gotten smarter over the years, Mike."

The squad got quiet. Mike smiled as Bobby turned to see Alex standing in the doorway of the bullpen. Noticing his father's silence, Ian looked up at him and followed his eyes.

Alex had changed. Her hair was a little past her shoulders, but she was still small and thin. Her smile was big as she saw that she left her "new" partner stunned. Then, she saw the little boy who was a mixture of them.

"Mom!" Ian screamed, jumping out of the chair and rushing to her. She kneeled, setting the box aside as her son ran into her arms. His arms wrapped tightly around her neck, he relaxed. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, baby." Alex replied, lifting her pint-size boy in her arms. She kissed him on the forehead and looked back at Bobby. "Don't you think you can make yourself useful and get this box for me?"

Mike being Mike, he laughed at her half-serious question. Bobby moved to get the box, but he stopped, pausing momentarily. He pulled both of them into a hug and kissed her with all his passion. Neither cared that they were at work. They were married after all, but the silent squad made Bobby pulled back. He shared a loving smile with her, then he bent down to get the box. Together, they headed to their desks.

The squad slowly returned to its hectic lifestyle. Mike, Megan, Bobby, Alex, and Ian all shared laughs and updates. Ross soon joined them.

**A/N:** I have you all to know that while this chapter is short, it is NOT finished. I just had to get Alex's return out. Now moving on to Mike and Carolyn…just kidding (sort of).


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer:

Chapter Twenty-Five

Ross let them go home early, so that all three could get settled. On the way home, Ian was a very talkative boy. He told her about school and all the friends he'd made, then he moved on to Transformers. Bobby and Alex shared a knowing smile.

Bobby parked the SUV in front of the apartment building. All three stayed still. Then, Bobby handed her the car keys. "Here. I know you love to drive, I'll give you the keys."

"Thanks, sweetie." Alex snatched and got out of the car. She opened the backseat door, letting their son out. Bobby reached them quickly. They entered the apartment building and took the elevator to their home.

Once they entered the apartment, Alex stopped at the door. Things had been replaced. Where a limited amount of pictures had been mounted on the wall, there were now more pictures on all walls. Most pictures were of Ian growing up, but some were with the group at work.

Noticing she was not following them, Bobby stopped and turned to see her walking along the hall, eyeing every picture. "He's grown so much." She commented.

"I know." Bobby replied. "But hey, you'll get to watch him grow up now."

"I know, but…" She trailed off, lowering her eyes to the floor.

Bobby came to her. He lifted her chin, so that her eyes could meet his eyes. "It'll be okay. He's still got puberty and what not to go through."

"Okay," she mumbled. He kissed her softly to brighten her spirits. "I think I'll go check on him."

"While you do that, I'm gonna make some coffee." Bobby pulled away and entered the kitchen. Alex sighed, and then she headed in the direction of Ian's bedroom.

Her little boy was surrounded by his toys. Most of them were Transformers, but he had a few other boy toys, too. Ian was so consumed with playing that he didn't hear Alex come in.

"What are you up to?" Alex asked, smiling. Ian looked back at her, smiling too. "I see that you have your Transformers out. Wanna tell me about them?"

"Okay. Sit here, Mom!" Ian patted the spot right next to him. She easily sat next to him and listened as he named off the Transformers. She was only half-paying attention, but Ian loved it.

"Very interesting, bub." Alex said once he was finished.

"Wanna play, Mom?" Ian asked, eager to have someone other than his dad, who wasn't very good at playing with the Transformers.

Before she could answer, she caught a glimpse of a very large familiar man who stood in the doorframe, leaning against it. They shared a smile, and Alex looked back at Ian. "Mom?" Ian waited.

"Okay," Alex resumed playing with her son. She noted that Ian was left handed, like his father. Left handers brought trouble, rebellion. Big example is Bobby.

At supper, the three of them sat at the kitchen table. There was more eating than talking, but none of them minded. Bobby was ecstatic that Alex was home; Alex was thrilled to finally be able to freely be home; and Ian was just glad that his mom was home and his dad was happy again.

"Daddy?" Ian finally spoke up.

Both parents looked at their son. "What, son?" Bobby waited patiently for his son to finish the mouthful that he'd shoved in his mouth.

"Is Mommy staying here forever?" Ian asked innocently. It took Bobby for seconds to realize that Ian refer them to "Daddy" and "Mommy" rather than what he normally called them. Perhaps, he didn't feel like he had to be the strong little soldier that he'd always been. Ian could relax and be a little boy.

Bobby warmly smiled at Alex before turning his smile to their son. "Yes, Ian. Mommy's staying for good."

Ian lit up. His smile full for the first time in ages, Ian jumped out of his chair and rushed to his mother's arms. "Yay!" He yelled.

The small family enjoyed their first meal of many meals together for the rest of their lives together.

**A/N: Yay! I finally got on the net! Durn computer. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed and helped out. I appreciate it! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Standard**

Chapter Twenty-Six

Mike and Carolyn were enjoying a rather romantic dinner at home. The lights were dimmed and candles were lit to attribute to the romantic evening they had planned. Rather nervous, Mike gulped down the wine in his cup he'd bought just a few hours earlier. Carolyn watched with shock and immediately knew something was up.

"Mike, something's bothering you. What is it?" Carolyn bluntly pointed out.

He looked at her with anxious eyes. Tonight their lives would change entirely for good or bad, depending on her answer.

"I was, uh, wondering something. Here, sit." He placed his hands on each shoulder and lightly pushed her until she sat on the sofa. Carolyn looked at with a quizzical expression. Just what was he up to, she thought. She watched him head back into their bedroom, and he came out just as fast as he went in.

"Mike, you're starting to worry me. Come on, fess up!" She sat on the sofa, knees together with her hands resting on them.

"I love you." Mike said, sitting in front of her on his knees. That's when she knew what was going to happen. "There's a million things I could say, but it comes down to this." He removed the small box from his shirt pocket. "I love you. Will you marry me?"

Carolyn was speechless. Something had changed since Alex left. He was now more settled, enjoying Ian around everyday and not being alone. She guessed it took one thing missing in the picture to refocus his mind. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you."

Mike smiled, moving upward so that he could kiss her and slip the small ring onto her finger. This was perfect. Mike Logan was finally settling down after years of fear and building walls around his heart.

**A/N: I am so extremely sorry that this chapter and the next have taken so long to come. Several things occurred (ending of school, moving back to my hometown, switching from one laptop that DID NOT HAVE INTERNET!! to one that does, and a writer's block). But here it is! Please R&R!**


	27. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Standard**

Epilogue

Three Years Later...

Bobby and Mike lay the blanket on the ground in a grassy place while Alex and Carolyn set out drinks, paper plates, plastic utensils, and a variety of food. All four adults sat down. Nearby, seven-year-old Ian was leading his little two-year-old sister, Gracie, around along with Mike and Carolyn's one-year-old twins, Jace and Mallory. All four children were laughing excitedly.

It was spring time and Ian had been begging his parents and "relatives" to have a picnic. So on a Saturday in mid-May, the two families got together and had a picnic. They were so joined by Ross, his two sons, Deakins, his wife, and three grandchildren.

While the children played, the adults discussed several topics. In the end, Bobby and Alex were finally back to being Goren and Eames, the best NYPD detectives (aside from Mike and Carolyn, who were later paired together again) the world had every seen. They had additional people depending on them and a life neither expected that they would be in before Alex had to go into WPP. Now, the world was equal again.

**A/N: It's finished. Sad to see it done, but every story has to end eventually. Thanks to chlark4 for reviewing on every chapter and inspiring to finish. YaneDirnt20, Haldir's Heart and Soul, and those of you who have kept reviewing and inspiring to keep going. it's you guys who keep the story alive. I'm only the writer. LOL! **


End file.
